Spider-Man Dimension Wars: Rise and Fall
by The Timeless Writer
Summary: The Multiverse is still in peril and Spider-Man, Drifter and the rest of the spiders from other earths are on their mission to gather an army to take down Dark Web. But tensions rise in the group as secrets are revealed, no one knows who to trust and the past is never let go. Can the spiders save the Multiverse? Or will they fall to the Lord of the Web like so many others?
1. Prologue

**Hello, my name is The Timeless Writer and welcome to the second part of Spider-Man Dimension Wars trilogy, Rise and Fall. As I stated before, Dimension Wars was meant to be one full story but I thought it would be better if I divided it in three and think it is better of because of it.**

**I looked back at the first story and saw that I could've improved a lot more on it. But hey, you live and learn. I hope to make this sequel just as or even better then my first story.**

**I have a lot more to talk about, but I'll save that till you reached the end of the chapter.**

**So enjoy this prologue of the next part of the story. Welcome...to Spider-Man Dimension Wars: Rise and Fall.**

* * *

**A long time ago-Earth 722391**

Sand. The sand was the only visible thing that anyone could see. In this Earth, was a massive sandstorm, no one could be visible even if they were a few feet away.

In the middle of this desert, was a figure in a red and blue spandex suit roaming through the dust storm as he held his arm in pain as his suit was in tatters. This man was the Sensational Spider-Man. And right now, time was not on his side.

He carefully guided himself through the storm and tried to find his way through, but his vision was observed and his body was in deep pain, having fought against someone who wasn't going easy on him. Most men wouldn't be here as it was basically suicide, but this man had a mission, to save himself.

"SPIDER-MAN!" The Webslinger yelled out in the distance as his yell went with the sandstorm as no response was given. "WHERE ARE YOU!? ANSWER ME! PLEASE! ARE YOU OUT HERE?!"

No answer was given as the storm was the only thing providing any form of sound.

"Where is he?" The spider thought in a panic. "He can't have gotten too far," Spider-Man thought as he continued to look around the empty space. "The guards told me that he went off in this direction to the nearest Pyramid, but for the life of me, I can't find him."

Trying to find a version of yourself is already hard enough. Spider-Man, this one, was having a hard enough time trying to gather a force of people like him and try to bring down a sadistic tyrant.

Spider-Man felt like he was coming undone. He was close, he was there. He had managed to intercept a world before _he _showed up and ruin things. But now, the Spider-Man he had managed to get to goes off to fight _him_ before an actual plan was made.

"I can't let him get to him…he can't kill another…" Spider-Man mused as he kept moving through the storm, never giving up for a single second.

He looked ahead and saw something through the dust flowing through the wind. Like seeing a beacon of light, he found a place of hope.

Right in front of him, only at least 10 minutes of walking too, was a large Pyramid standing like a beacon of hope.

"Finally, somewhere safe!" Peter exclaimed in relief. He then moved faster towards the large Pyramid, thinking it was a safe place to hold out and maybe, he could find this world's Spider-Man again and try to convince not to go through with his foolish plan.

He kept going despite feeling overwhelmed from the storm and was tired as all hell. But he didn't care, he had to make sure that the spider of this world was safe and sound.

But as Spider-Man kept walking through, he saw that the storm was clearing up and he could see and lot clearer and kept going. But when the storm was wavering away, Spider-Man looked up and saw a figure at the end of the pyramid.

"Spi…Spider-Man! Is that you!?" Spidey called out for confirmation as he got closer. But when he was at least a few feet away from the pyramid, he saw that it wasn't the spider he was looking for, but the spider he hoped to never see.

"No. not Spider-Man…" A voice answered that sounded amused.

Right before his very own eyes, was the murderous tyrant, the leader of an entire army of dimensional killers, a man with all power and no responsibility, The Tyrannical Dark Web, standing with his arms crossed and even though it wasn't seen, he had a smirk under his mask.

"Look who finally joined the party!" Dark Web said in a mock happy tone. "Spider-Man! How are you? You doing well?" Dark Web asked as if he was talking to an old friend, which was far from it.

Spider-Man was beyond shocked by this. He was here. Dark Web was here on this Earth and right in front of him as if he knew he'd be here.

"It's good to see you!" Dark Web said to the dumbstruck spider who didn't have the words to say anything right now.

"Y'know it's usually me that comes to a world first and then you arrive, far too late mind you, and then I kill the spider of this world and move on the next" Dark Web recapped. "Way to break the cycle and try something new! I'm proud of you"

Spider-Man gritted his teeth at the evil spider "H-How…How did you know I'd be here!?" Spider-Man demanded as his mind was filling was fear and anger.

Dark Web just casually checked his hand, not looking at Spider-Man. "Oh Y'know, I just checked my scanners for any world that had more than one spider and calibrated it to check for anything that doesn't belong to that world." Dark Web said casually.

"And that's how I found you!" Dark Web finished as he turned back to Spider-Man.

"If you think you're going to win this time by killing another one of our kind, then you're dead wro…!" Spider-Man started as he walked towards Dark Web in a threatening way, with all the intent of stopping him.

"Ah. Ah. Ah~" Dark Web shook his finger. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your little spider friend here, would you?"

Spider-Man stopped in his tracks and looked at Dark Web in shock. He knew. He knew about the spider he was trying to find. "I…I…I don't know what you're talking about. I…" Spider-Man tried to talk his way out of this.

"Don't bother trying to lie to me, Peter." Dark Web said in an annoyed tone. He turned around and appeared to grab someone.

He turned back, and right beside him, was the Spider-Man of this world, the one that Peter was trying to find, the one Dark Web had found.

"We both know you're a terrible liar"

Spider-Man of this world was currently on his knees and his costume was torn and ripped and the gaps showed blood and scars and he was beaten to a bloody pulp, looking like he was barely conscious.

"Y'know what I love about ancient Egypt?" Dark Web asked with a smirk under his mask as he held the spider's neck with one hand in place. "It's the fact they think they could handle the problem they find tedious or beneath them."

Spider-Man stood where he was, trying to figure out a way to make sure things didn't escalate any further. He can't let another spider die because of him.

"I didn't have to try and find him. He just went after a squad of my guys and then went after me!" Dark Web laughed. "But he failed miserably…" Dark Web stopped laughing. "It was like one second and he was down."

"Peter…" The Egyptian themed spider muttered, still in a state of near death. "I'm…sorry…I…I didn't listen…but I…Fa…" The spider said quietly as he tried to speak over his pain. "I should've listened…

"Ah damn…" Dark Web said in a fake hurt tone. "This almost breaks my heart," Dark Web said as he looked back at Spider-Man. "And I bet you feel even worse than I do"

"Dark Web please, I'm begging you…Don't kill him he didn't know…" Spider-Man pleaded, edging on begging territory.

"Oh, he knew…." Dark Web interrupted. "He knew exactly who I am. And yet he still went after me." Dark Web continued as his hold and on Egypt's spider neck was getting tighter. "So if anything, it's your fault that he's in this situation in the first place."

"Then take it out on me!" Spider-Man yelled. "But please he's done nothing to you!"

"He got in my way…" Dark Web said, not caring for what Spider-Man had to say. "That was enough for me to torture and maybe kill him."

He then grabbed the Egypt spider from behind and brought him forward. "But he's clearly in no state to fight anymore. You can have him…I'm not that cruel."

Spider-Man was briefly shocked by this but moved towards the two. Maybe Dark Web had a shred of humanity like he did.

"S…Spider…I…" Egypt Spider groaned out, trying to speak.

"Don't speak Peter," Spider-Man said as he was only a few feet away. "I'll get you to the healers and then you'll…"

"Don't let him…win…" Egypt Spider finished.

"What do you…?" Spider-Man said until Dark Web hummed.

"You know what? Yeah, I am that cruel…"

Before Spider-Man could say anything to that. Dark Webs hands were suddenly around Egypt's head. Spider-Man's eyes widen at this and ran towards the two in the hopes of saving him.

"NO!"

SNAP!

But it was too late. Dark Web hands moved faster than a bullet and a large snap was heard, silencing anything as the snap echoes throughout the dessert.

The now dead spider's body then fell to the ground once Dark Web let go of him. Spider-Man stared in shock at the body of the spider he was so desperately trying to save but failed, like he always does.

"No…" Spidey muttered, growing in anger as the death of the spider just happened and he was helpless to do anything.

"Looks like his neck was a lot lighter then I fought." Dark Web joked, finding humour in this grim situation.

"How dare…" Spider-Man growled in anger, unable to contain himself over the death of the spider and Dark Web's sadistic humour.

"But you know the one thing about these spiders…" Dark Web shrugged. "The easier they break, the quicker they die…" Dark Web said with a grin under his mask.

"And boy...they do die a lot."

That did it. His rage had to be unleashed. And he couldn't stop himself from killing the man in front of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spider-Man yelled in rage and anger that finally let out. He turned his anger filled glared towards Dark Web and leapt from his spot and charged towards Dark Web.

"Woah!" Dark Web exclaimed in shock as he dodged out of the way as Spider-Man left a large hole in the ground he just left. He didn't expect the outcome to be like this but that didn't mean he didn't love it any less, seeing the Spider-Man he fought become so rage-ridden in a matter of seconds was quite the sight.

The Spider-Man looked up and continue to try and hit Dark Web with murderous intent. Throwing a wild punch after punch all the while Dark Web continued to dodge them with ease.

"Where did this come from!?" Dark Web said in an excited tone as he kept dodging the punches from the angered spider.

Spider-Man didn't answer or even listen as his rage blinded all sense and only had one thing on mind. Kill Dark Web in the most painful way possible.

"That's the kind of spirit I was looking for!" Dark Web laughed. "If I knew to kill your little friend there would spark this murder boner rage, I would've of done it ages ago!"

"JUST SHUT UP YOU MURDERING PSYCHOPATH!" Spider-Man yelled.

"Wow, name calling. And you say I'm the monster…" Dark Web causally commented.

Dark Web then went down and swiped his leg, causing Spider-Man to fall to the ground. He looked up and jumped on his feet and fired two web lines onto the ground he was on, leaned back and slung himself towards Dark Web.

But as he was flung towards him, Dark Web leapt into the air and time slowed down as Spider-Man looked up and saw the Lord of the Web right above him. Dark Web fired two web lines onto the ground and launched down, slamming Spider-Man into the ground as he groaned in pain.

Before Spider-Man could fight back, Dark Web grabbed him by his leg and swung him around and tossed him towards the pyramid.

Spider-Man groaned in pain as shook his head back and forth. He looked up and saw Dark Web in the air and heading straight for him. Spidey's eyes widen as he leapt out of the way as Dark Web left a massive dent in the structure that Spider-Man had left.

Spider-Man was crouching near Dark Web and fired a bunch of web shots at him. But this didn't do anything as Dark Web dodged the web shots with ease. "Really? Is that the best you can do?" Dark Web mocked before he jumped over Spider-Man. He tried to retaliate but Dark Webs hand was around his neck as Spider-Man was being strangled.

"I expected more..." Dark Web said as lifted up in the air and slammed him in the steps, a few snaps and crunches were even heard that came from Spidey's body due to Dark Webs strength that far exceeded his own.

The evil spider then tossed him aside where Spider-Man began to fall down the stairs of the pyramid until he reached the bottom and rolled across the ground. He couldn't get back up as he was struggling with the immense pain he received from Dark Web.

"Even with your rage and the intent to kill, you still have no chance against me." Dark Web mocked as he walked towards the beaten Spider-Man.

Spider-Man coughed up blood as he got in his knees, but couldn't find any more strength to keep moving. Dark Web was now in front of him.

The beaten Spider slowly got up and struggled to stay still for a single moment, all the while Dark Web to smiled in humor. Spider-Man then threw a weak punch towards Dark Web, who grabbed his arm and twisted it to the other side as Spider-Man yelled in pain.

Dark Web then threw a punch towards Spider-Man's face, causing the web-head to collapse to the ground, defeated by the Lord of the Web as he laid there in his own defeat as Dark Web loomed over him.

"And once again, the so-called, Sensational Spider-Man has failed and has let another spider die." Dark Web said as he crouched down. "It becomes a common thing really, you try and save a spider and I end up killing them."

"Why..." Spider-Man groaned in pain. "Why do you do this? To...all of our kind...why?"

"You know why Peter," Dark Web responded. "And no matter how hard you try, you always end up failing. Because you're worthless..." Dark Web mocked with his smirk never leaving. "You don't even deserve being called Spider-Man"

"Why don't you just kill me already?" Peter muttered in a low voice has he finally accepted his fate and felt like he couldn't continue on.

Dark Web just stared at the beaten spider, contemplating his words. "Hmm..." Dark Web hummed as he placed his hand around Peter's neck, ready to choke the life out of him. "That does sound interesting..." Dark Web mused as he grips on his throat was about to tighten until he removed his hand. "But that's what you want, not what you deserve"

"No, no, what you deserve is to spend the rest of your pitiful life in this world with no chance of leaving while I continue my task of killing the spiders and having a hold on the world's. Don't bother trying to find us and fail to save a spider...or maybe do, since when you come onto the scene, you make things a hell of a lot worse"

Just then, a large warship entered the area as it hovered over Spider-Man and Dark Web.

"Well, my ride's here. I gotta get going," Dark Web then stood up and walked away from the downed spider and walked towards his ship. "Enjoy your new life. I'm sure there are a few benefits of being a drifter" Dark Web joked, waving goodbye at his fallen enemy. "Goodbye...Peter..."

Dark Web then fired a web line onto the warships and slung himself towards the ship and landed on the topside. After a few minutes, the ship was out of range as a large portal opened up and the warship entered through it, leaving this world and Spider-Man behind.

Spider-Man...Peter just lied there in pain, defeat and humiliation as he was utter demolished by his nemesis. He had more power in his body then he did, he was just more stronger than he could ever hoped to achieve.

Peter got back up and slowly slumped over to the body of the dead Spider. Peter looked over the dead body and kneeled down.

"I'm sorry Peter…" The older Peter muttered in despair. "I failed you…and everyone in the multiverse is going to suffer from my mistake…" Peter groaned as he placed his hands on his face as a few tears were shed. "He's right, I'm a failure, as Peter Parker and Spider-Man...There's just no hope...not for any of us.

Peter then noticed something on the dead spider's body. On his chest, was an amulet in the shape of a spider, something that this worlds Spider-Man had received the day he became Spider-Man, an item that inspired him to do good for his world. The Egypt Spider showed this amulet to him and explained the importance to him and it would remind him that no matter how hard the days would come, he would always have the power and responsibility to do the right thing.

Peter then grabbed the amulet and gently removed it from the body and looked over it. As Peter stared at the amulet, he suddenly found himself feeling a sense of determination and purpose. His face shifted to downtrodden to fierce determination.

"No...NO!" Peter growled. "I'm not gonna let it end like this with me admitting defeat while Dark Web murders our kind!" Peter said as stood up, feeling more determined than ever.

But before he could do anything else, he picked up the body of his fallen counterpart and prepared him a grave. By burring from the ground below, he gently placed his fallen spider into the ground and proceeded to bury the corpse.

"It's no tomb. But you were never to fussy about that" Peter mused.

Peter then looked ahead. "There's still time. I know for a fact that there are still a few Gilder outposts, probably got a few hours until they pack up and move with Dark Web. I can just take one of their transporters and move across dimension to go worlds where Dark Web hasn't ventured yet instead of following him, I will find the spiders and I will make an army strong enough to take him down!"

Peter then took off his Spider-Man mask and looked at it. "And I can't keep being something that I'm just not mean to be anymore. From now on…No more Spider-Man…just The Drifter" Peter declared as he threw away the mask. He then ran to the nearest outpost to find a means of getting out of this world and to stop the madman spider and save the multiverse, by any means necessary.

**Present Day**

**Earth 13700**

Now, Peter Parker, formerly Spider-Man and now Drifter, was looking over the amulet he received years ago, remembering the time where he abandoned his title as Spider-Man and began his crusade against Dark Web and his army.

He looked ahead and saw a sea of the ocean on the horizon, with a mighty rainstorm accompanying the seas as Drifter stood at the edge of a cliff. He didn't know a lot about the world he was currently in, even with the information provided to him by Spider-Drone.

He need some time alone and to think what his next plan is. Currently, the plan is to continue their journey, but he needed to think of any other ideas that would help his cause.

He looked back to see the rest of his new team, currently taking a break and resting inside of a cave, taking a break over the whole travelling through the Multiverse that Drifter reluctantly allowed, not wanting to waste time but it was important that they were a lot more focused and ready to face the oncoming threats.

It's been at least a month since they travelled from Spider-Gwen's world and during that time, they had found no spider in any world they travelled, infuriating Drifter to no end. But he wasn't going to stop because of this. He knew that there were more spiders out there, each with their own unique skills. He just had to find them.

Before he could think about the matter, his younger counterpart stood beside him. The Ultimate Spider-Man and the first person to join Drifter on his mission. They met when Dark Web sent his soldiers after him and Drifter came in just in time to save him. Since then, he's been like his second in command.

"What's up, Drift?" Spidey asked.

"...Thinking." Drifter simply said as he continued to stare at the seas. "How are the others doing?"

"Well, Hobbie's said he's bored, Gwen is with Drone, telling him about famous rock bands, Sheriff is checking his weapons and Steam is…still Steam, so nothing new," Spider-Man informed.

Drifter just stayed silent as he stared over the vast ocean. He then gave a sigh out and turned and walked towards the cave, with Spider-Man following him.

"Drift, I need to ask you something," Spider-Man said.

"What is it?" Drifter asked.

"Well, it's just that, we've been at this world for about a week and the only time we found another spider was Gwen and that was about a month ago," Spider-Man pointed out.

"And what's your point?" Drifter asked.

"I'm just wondering, how long are we going to be travelling throughout the multiverse?"

"When we have a force of spiders strong enough and powerful enough to take down Dark Web, then we can regroup back to your world and plan an attack on his fortress," Drifter answered as they reached the entrance of the cave.

"I understand. I just…I'm starting to get a little homesick. Starting to miss my teammates." Spidey said, reminiscing at his friends.

"They'll be fine." Drifter assured. "They bound to be working with SHIELD and even…well I guess The Avengers." Drifter said in what sounded like a unimpressed tone.

"I suppose…" Spider-Man said. He wondered how they were all doing as he knew that they would be able to handle the soldiers. He had hope the best to each of them, including one person he thought more and more about.

The Spiders were just minding their own business, with only the sounds of water dripping filled the air.

Spider-Punk, with his mask off, turned to Sheriff-Spider, who was busy managing his weapons. "So, cowboy? You doing well?"

"Just fine, Hobbie" Sheriff responded kindly. "Just using the spare time we have on this world while I can"

The Sheriff was completely calm during this. Sure, anyone in his world would have their mind explode at the whole concept of the Multiverse, even more sore considering the time period. But to Sheriff-Spider, this was just another day.

But to him, he still felt like he was fighting with not near the full strength he had. It had been a long while since he's been fighting as the Sheriff and to him, he is nowhere near as strong as he was back in his days of being the Sheriff of his town. But this was something he was going to over come, because with the whole Multiverse on the line, he had to improve for the sake of it.

"And how's _he's_ doing?" Spider-Punk asked referring to Steam-Spider who was sat on a large rock, tuning up his spider talons.

Sheriff-Spider looked at his younger counterpart. They of course don't get along well. Steam didn't get along with anyone but he held the most agitation for him especially.

"I'll ask him." Sheriff said as he got up and walked over to his Steampunk counterpart.

"Good luck mate." Hobbie remarked, thinking that it might not go well.

Steam-Spider was currently trying to fix his spider talons to make them lighter to use. These battles with the Gilder Troopers has really made Steam to really up his game. He was use to fighting common street thugs and the rare super villain. But these men were trained to fight spiders, trained to hunt down and kill them. Steam knew this and realized he had to be on the top if he wanted to get the drop on them, even if it meant topping the other spiders, something he had no problem with.

Maybe he could use that power core he got from Spider-Drones world and figure out a way to properly use it. But he knew he couldn't do it here and now. None of the other spiders knows he even has this and has been told by Drifter not to bring anything back from another dimension. But Steam ignored the orders

Steam-Spider then notice that Sheriff-Spider walking over to him. Steam groaned internally at his Wild West version and just ignored him and continued his own work, hoping he would just go away from him and not have to share any words with Sheriff.

"So, you doing alright?" Sheriff asked.

Steam said nothing in response. But after a few seconds he decided to answer. "I'm fine." Steam answered, disinterested.

"Good, what you're working on?" Sheriff-Spider asked.

"I'm working on my spider talons, they need to be a lot lighter for any next fight I have and without my lab, and it'll take longer to work."

"Maybe Drifter could lend a hand to…" Sheriff tried to suggest but was stopped instantly.

"You do realize that I don't even like any of you and yet you still try to talk to me?" Steam said, finally stopping Sheriff's questions.

"I'm just making sure that you aren't gonna run out on us just in case." Sheriff said.

"Well as much it would be nice to go back home and not dealing with you people giving me orders, I'm staying until Dark Web pays for messing up my revenge."

"I'm sure Drifter will think of something." Sheriff-Spider said.

"Yeah, cause he's a trustworthy person." Steam remarked.

Sheriff looked at Steam for a few moments. Remembering back to when they were in Hobbies world and discussed what Drifters motives were and if they were anything suspicious.

"I see you still have your suspicions." Sheriff said.

"Don't you?" Steam asked, looking up from his work at his older counterpart. "No one here knows much about him, not even that younger version with the girlish hair"

"So why not ask him yourself?" Sheriff asked.

"Why don't you?" Steam said back.

"Let's just say I'm biding my time. Need to wait to see if Drifter is who he says he is." Sheriff-Spider answered. "I've done it before in past."

"And it worked?" Steam said with a raised brow, sceptical of his methods actually being effective.

"Yep." Sheriff simply said. "I learned a lot during my time as Sheriff and expect a lot."

"Then why'd you stop?" Steam bluntly asked as Sheriff slightly stiffened for a moment before looking at Steam. He found most likely from the other spiders.

"You don't need to know." Sheriff mused.

"Why, was the job too much for you?" Steam scoffed.

Sheriff-Spider sent Steam-Spider a glare towards him. Steam notices this and wasn't scared of him. But he did notice a glint of something he couldn't tell what, but he know he has experience it before.

"No…" Sheriff-Spider simply said, saying nothing more.

Steam-Spider just shrugged it off, not caring what that was about and went back to his tech. "Well, let's hope that your method of sitting and waiting will be effective. Because I won't be waiting around in case Drifter is going to screw us over."

Just then, Drifter and Spider-Man entered the cave, greeting the rest of the spiders. "How we doing?" Spider-Man asked.

"Great." Hobbie response.

"Were just fine, Pete." Gwen replied as well with a smile. She was originally wasn't going to go with the spiders, but after some convincing from Drifter, she went along because she knew she had a responsibility.

"Systems are fully functional at hundred percent capacity" Spider-Drone said.

Steam just said nothing and Sheriff just nodded in response.

"Good, good." Spider-Man said as he clapped his hands. "It's nice to see that boredom has killed anyone, because that would be a first of a spider."

Sheriff-Spider then spoke up. "So how about, Drifter, should we leave this world?" The cowboy spider asked as he was finished cleaning his revolver.

"Might as well." Drifter said. "We'll be moving onto the next world as soon as possible,"

"And then what"? Steam asked, causing Drifter to look up at him.

"Then we go find the next spider." Drifter answered, causing the Steampunk Spider to groan in irritation at this.

"Face it, Drifter, it's been a while since a spider has joined us and there's a very unlikely chance we'll see one now," Steam said as he finished working on his talons and stood up.

"I hate to agree with him, considering I sound like a jerk when I say that…" Gwen said to Drifter, causing Steam-Spider to glare at Web-Slinger. "We've been to different worlds and haven't found a single spider,"

"Look, we've hit a few bumps, but that's not going to stop us from continuing our mission to…"

"To stop Dark Web, yeah, yeah I get it." Steam interrupted Drifter as he repeated Drifters words after hearing them over and over, knowing enough to recap. "Drifter, there's not chance that we will…"

"We will!" Drifter affirmed, stopping Steam from continuing his rant. "We have a mission to take down Dark Web and we don't have a moment to lose." Drifter said before he took a deep breath in.

He then turned to the robotic spider. "Spider-Drone, I need my scanner, I need to check something out,"

Spider-Drone nodded in response as his chassis started to open up revealing the device that allowed the spiders to venture out to different worlds. Drifter took the device out of Spider-Drone.

Drifter examined the device to see any progress but what he saw instead made him frown and groan in response. "Spider-Man. With me," Drifter ordered as he and Spider-Man proceeded to walk out of the cave. "Peter, we have a problem," Drifter stated.

"What is?" Spider-Man asked.

"My device…" Drifter gestured. "It's running low on power," Drifter said as Spider-Man was surprised by this.

"What? But I thought that thing could go on forever," Spider-Man said.

"Usually," Drifter said. "But since it's linked up with Drone, its power goes down quicker than expected,"

"So, what do we do?" Spidey asked.

"Luckily, I know a world that specifically deals with stuff like this," Drifter said as he started to put in the coordinates. "Unlike most worlds, worlds like this one knows about the multiverse and even deals with the means of fuel for transportation." Drifter explained. "Hopefully, they'll give me a fuel source better than the ones I'm using,"

"What about Dark Web's goons?" Spider-Man asked.

"We won't be there for long for them to get a read on us." Drifter answered.

"Okay, so we just gotta head there?" Spidey asked.

"Right you are," Drifter confirmed as the other spiders started to exit the cave to where Spider-Man and Drifter were.

"So what's going on?" Spider-Punk asked.

"We're going on a slight detour," Drifter said as he put in the coordinates. "We won't be fighting anyone so you don't need to be on the offensive on this one,"

"I can see a fight happening," Spidey whispered to Sheriff-Spider. "How about you?"

Sheriff-Spider chuckled in response. "Oh, almost definitely," Sheriff said as Drifter finished putting in the coordinates and opened up a portal before them as the spiders entered through to find the right means of transportation throughout the multiverse.

"Soon, Dark Web...I will find a way to beat you. No matter what." Drifter thought as he entered through the portal, continuing the fighting against his old nemesis.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the prologue to Rise and Fall.**

**Now, I'm going to be completely honest, when I was writing the first story, I was mostly making it up as I went along. I mean, I knew what the beginning and end was, my main problem was the middle, and I am still figuring it out now.**

**Now, I'm still working the middle part of this one, but I hope to get past that. I also trying to involve a lot more investment in the side story of the New Warriors and Avengers. It won't be as grand as the main story, but will still matter. I don't know how much time I'll invest, but they will pop up from time to time.**

**I went to reading a lot of Spider-Man based comics to try and reinvent my creativity, as well as reading other Marvel events. **

**Also, If I can say, Nick Spencer is doing an amazing job writing Amazing Spider-Man. He's writing Peter Parker a lot better then Dan Slot did, I don't hate Slot, but I felt like he wasn't best suited for Spider-Man. If you ever get a chance to read Spencer's run, do so immediately.**

**Spencer also got Peter and M.J. back together again which is a major plus. I know what I said before, but that was based around the show and I acted immature. But in the comics, they are the best for each other.**

**Also, I want to point out I will no longer be using Spider-Man's forth wall breaks anymore and will stick to inner thought. I thought on it, and I think the breaks kinda breaks it out of the story.**

**Next chapter will see The Avengers and New Warriors and how they've dealt with protecting the city from the Gilders and seeing the gilders themselves as they start to enact on a plan for themselves. Thanks and see you around!**


	2. Holding the Fort

**Noble Six: Thanks. The Journey will definitely be something.**

**The Story's Shadow: That's fine. Longer than you know. Yeah, I should've found a better name. Dark Web has done far worse.**

**Blue Knight: These are good suggestions, but I don't think they'll happen. The status of the Fantastic Four and the X-Men will be explained.**

**Guest: Not a bad idea. But Dark Web isn't the type to use other Spider-Men.**

**Guest: Here it is.**

* * *

_**New York**_

New York City. Home of some of the most popular heroes known to the world. Such as The Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Ultimate Spider-Man and the newly formed New Warriors.

But right now, the city is currently under martial law by order of SHIELD, due to the threat of the portal in the sky and the enemies coming out of it.

These were the Gilder Troopers, under the direct command of Dark Web himself. This particular branch of soldiers, dubbed the Mega Hero Killers, are led by their Commander, Lorne. They were tasked with dealing with the Heroes of this world.

The heroes consisted of The Avengers, led by Captain America and the New Warriors, currently led by White Tiger, left as leader by Spider-Man before he left with Drifter.

They had done a good job in fighting back against these Gilders, even capturing a good number of them and locking them up in SHIELD. They also tried to find a way to close the portal but nothing came up that would help.

But there are still a handful of Gilders out there causing havoc. It was believed that they had a base of operations but it was hard to determine where exactly it was.

It was very lucky that the people of New York were able to be evacuated before any harm could be done to them. And it was also lucky that there were very few super villains and criminals on the loose, most of them either in hiding or at the SHIELD Triskelion, where the imprisoned gilders are also residing.

_**Avengers Tower**_

Currently in the Avengers/New Warriors main base of operations, The Avengers Tower, the co-leader of the Avengers, Tony Stark, the Invincible Iron Man, was currently on the monitors, trying to find a way to properly locate these men and possibly integrate them.

"The one time I need Bruce other than his strength" Stark muttered to himself as he continued on with his work.

"How's the search going?" A voice asked the Iron Avenger.

Tony turned to see his friend and ally, Steve Rogers, Captain America, sans mask, standing by the door with a calm look.

"As good as it's going to get." Iron Man sighed as he continued on with the search. "These guys are using some hell of cloaking tech because I can't seem to find them anywhere."

"You'll find them." Rogers assured as he walked next to his old friend. "I've seen you work miracles before."

"I like to think I can easily impress you considering the time period you came from" Stark said with a smirk.

"Please, I've seen a lot more during my time in the past" Steve said back with his own smirk. "Is there any word on any of the other teams we sent out?" Rogers asked.

"Nothing yet." Iron Man answered as he continued to search. "While I do think it was smart of to do the whole divide and conquer it would be nice if we could actually conquer something."

"Give it time." Steve assured as he placed a hand on his armoured shoulder. "It takes a while but trust me, this method is a sure-fire way to find those men."

"I'll go by your word, Cap," Tony said. "I always do." Iron Man then tried a different algorithm to see if it would make any new results.

"What about the other heroes?" Rogers asked as he stopped leaning and looked up to the monitor. "Shouldn't we ask for their help? They may be able to help out with this Dark Web"

"I don't doubt that." Iron Man continued to work on the monitors but still was able to answer. "But The Fantastic Four is still in the Negative Zone, who knows how long they'll be gone for. The X-Men are currently dealing with Mister Sinister in the Savage Lands and won't be helping us with our thing any time soon." Iron Man listed out

"Hulk's Agents of SMASH are currently helping the Guardians of the Galaxy with a conflict with the Skrulls and Doctor Strange is currently in some other realm." Iron Man recounted.

Captain America sighed at this. He knew that not every hero would be available and he understood why. But it would be great if they had more help to deal with this crisis.

"Don't worry, Steve." Tony said. "We have the New Warriors helping us out and they are plenty powerful enough to take those guys down"

"I know" The First Avenger nodded. "I still can't help but feel worried. They're still young and inexperienced and from what Drifter told Spider-Man about Dark Web, I don't know if they'll be able to take him down."

"Well, it's a good thing we're here to help them out." Iron Man said. "And if Spider-Man vouches for them, then that's good enough for me."

Steve smiled at his old friend and gave a small nod. "You really have that much faith in him, do you?"

"What can I say," Tony shrugged. "I see a lot of myself in the guy."

"He's got heart, I'll give him that," Steve said.

"But what would be really good enough for all of us is to take a break from all of this" Iron Man stated. "We sure could use one."

"I'll drink to that." Steve smiled in response and went to leave the room, letting Tony continue on from his work.

_**Streets Of New York**_

Somewhere in the middle of the city of New York, was a squad of Gilder Troopers, flying with the skies as they had crates of some unknown origin attached to the bottom of their gilders and here heading off to their drop off point?

"Good thing we found these things at the warehouse" One of the gilders said, gesturing to the crates they were hauling to their destination.

"A good and quick raid." One of the men said. "Always fun"

Another Gilder turned to the main leader of this group. "How many more hideouts are there?"

"Well, apparently, Roxxon, or rather their tech, had about more than enough to help us with our supply situation" The leader said.

"So where can we find the next one?" The Soldier asked.

"Don't know yet" the leader answered. "We'll have to talk with our tech advisor about that."

"We could always go out and find more" One of the other soldiers suggested.

"No" The Leader said in a strict tone. "We've been out long enough and we got the tech we need. If we're out for any longer, they'll be able to track us"

The soldier nodded in reluctance and continued on with their destination. "Where are we headed to now?" He asked.

"Towards Time Square." The Leader responded. "If we make it past there, we can get to our hideout and avoid any contact with any of the heroes."

"Like they beat us!" A more arrogant member of the gilders commented.

"Stow the chatter!" The Leader said strictly. "We're heading up to Times Square." The Leader said as they all sped up their pace.

_**Times Square.**_

The members of the MHK managed to make their way to one of New York's Cities popular locations, what used to be brimming and filled with people, was now an empty feeling place with only the gilders in sight.

"Man, feels like a ghost town here." One of them commented.

"That's what happens when you evacuate an entire city." Another gilder said.

"Let's just keep on with the mission." The Leader said. They just need a few more miles and then they would be able to reach their destination, which was their own lair. Hidden in plain sight that no one would guess.

The gilders squad kept flying, zooming past the bleachers. But something was caught within the leader's line of sight. A slight glimmer, like something that wasn't supposed to be there was there in place.

It was a line, similar to a cable that was very transparent, almost invisible. The leader turned his head left and right to see that there was a line connected to two buildings next to each other and was in the gilders direction

"STOP! IT'S A TRA-"The leader was about to yell out and warn the rest of his men but it was too late. As soon as they flew past the wire and it snapped, a shot of electricity suddenly bolted towards the gilders, shocking them all instantaneously.

Every gilder fell to the ground below, impacting on the hard concrete, they were at least alive thanks to their armour. But it did very little to avert the pain from both the impact and the shock itself.

Their gilders were at least still airborne and the equipment they were carrying were undamaged to say the least.

"Of course it's a trap..." A voice called out to the grounded gilders.

They looked up to see the Avengers top archer, Hawkeye, pointing his bow at them with an explosive arrow ready. Standing with the purple bowman was the Iron Spider, Black Widow, Falcon, Agent Venom and Kid Arachnid, all of them looking down at them in a defensive position.

"I mean, how else would we get you guys here" Hawkeye smirked as he kept his aim on them.

"Hey, I mean it's not exactly you guys that make it easy for us" Kid Arachnid retorted.

"I mean, we know we won't exactly make it easy on you guys" Agent Venom said as he pounded his fists together.

The Lead gilder got up from the ground and glared at the heroes while the rest of his men slowly got up themselves. "If you think this is going to set us back, it won't" The Leader said. "We'll keep fighting"

"Not something I'd thought I heard a bad guy would say" Miles commented.

"So, do you maybe wanna tell us what you were doing with these?" Hawkeye asked, gesturing to the crates while keeping his bow trained on them.

The Gilders just glared at the Avengers in response. "Like we'd tell you!"

"You should if you know what's best for you." Another voice called out to the gilders, separate from the first group of heroes.

The Gilders turned to their left to see a second group of heroes consisting of White Tiger, Scarlet Spider, Squirrel Girl, Nova, Power Man and Iron Fist standing by the bleachers of Times Square.

"If you wanna give up, now is probably the best time" Power Man said with a smirk with his arms crossed.

"Or don't." Nova said with a cocky smirk. "Either way, we'll still kick your butts"

The gilders were getting a tad worried for their chances against these two groups.

"Sir, what do we do now?" One of the gilders quietly asked their leader, who still kept his calm through this trap. "We don't have men or firepower to take on all of these Avengers"

"We can't avoid this soldier" The Leader said to his fellow gilder. "The best we can do right now is to hold them off long enough for us to make our escape" The Head Gilder said.

"At least they don't have the Hulk or that Asgardian on their side." One of the other gilders said.

"Like the man said," White Tiger spoke up to the gilders with a serious tone, gaining their attention. "You can either come quietly or we'll make you regret coming to our universe" Tiger growled as she brought out her claws.

"We don't regret anything we do" The Lead Gilder said as he stood up against the heroes in front of him and his crew.

"Huh, funny enough," Scarlet Spider chuckled before standing up and raising his arms up, talons sprouting out of them. "Neither do I!" Scarlet growled before he leaped towards the Gilders.

"Scarlet no!" White Tiger tried to stop but it was too late as he leaped from the bleachers and was aiming towards the group who immediately fired at the self proclaimed first spider.

Scarlet landed in front of two gilder soldiers and immediately punched them both in their faces and then proceeded to go all savage on them.

"Typical Scarlet" Agent Venom scoffed with his arms folded. "Never thinking things through and always hot headed."

"Y'know I think he would think things through a lot more better if he didn't have that stick up his..." Nova was about to say until White Tiger stopped him.

"Enough Nova" Tiger said strictly to the cosmic powered hero. "We're not standing around here any further. Now let's get in there and stop them!" White Tiger ordered as she charged into battle, the rest of her team following her.

"Ah screw it" Hawkeye muttered in annoyance. "You heard the girl! Avengers!...And New Warriors, take them down!" Hawkeye yelled out as he jumped down to join in the fight, the other heroes with him joining the archer to the battle below in the streets.

Hawkeye teamed up with his partner, Black Widow to take down a group themselves. The former Red Room spy used her skills to over power the group she was fighting by dodging their blows and used her own stun batons against them, electrocuting them greatly, even firing off a few shots from her widow stings.

The Purple Archer was up close against these soldiers so he didn't have a chance to fire arrows at them. But that doesn't mean he was useless. He used his bow like a staff and proceeded to beat down the gilders by either whacking them over the head with his bow or just using some arrows from his quiver and stabbed the gilders, somewhere non vital but still damaging to the gilders.

Falcon teamed up with the Iron Spider to take care of the gilders that were still in the air or just got back on after the ambush. The two flight heroes coordinate their attacks together, something they learned since they met. Falcon led off with firing off his light based projectiles while Cho used his repulsors to blast down any Gilders in his path.

Falcon spun around with the grace of a bird, using his sharp wings to cut under the gilders while Iron Spider used his advanced intelligence to pilot the suit and used its talons to spice the gilders they were standing on.

The heroic duo of Power Man and Iron Fist both worked alongside each other to take on some of the more hard hitters of the gilder group. Iron Fist moved with finesse as he dodged each and every blow that the Gilders tried to deal to him, effectively using his iron fist to take them down with a single blow.

Meanwhile, Cage didn't have to try too hard as the soldiers' attempts to beat him ended up with them dealing with his steel like body, causing Cage to smirk and smack them around. He did have to try when they pulled out their firearms, which packed a bigger punch than most weapons. He did manage to bend them like a pretzel with ease.

Nova and Squirrel Girl also worked as a duo against their number of gilders. Though Nova insisted that he could do it one his own, even slightly boasted about doing it with one arm, Squirrel Girl still insisted on working with the cosmic powered hero.

While Nova was up in the air above the flightless soldiers, Squirrel Girl was on the ground using her material art skills to take them down. Nova blasted down the soldiers with his energy beams, knocking a few of them down and even firing off smaller shots to give Doreen a better chance in taking them down. Squirrel Girl herself relied on her own fighting skills and used her own furry companions to help as they overwhelmed a few soldiers due to the sheer number of them.

Agent Venom was currently using his missiles he stored within the symbiote to fire at the Gilders, damaging their armour but only slightly, making the former jock growl in annoyance. Luckily for him, Kid Arachnid was creeping up behind the soldiers while he used his invisibility to get the jump on them.

Before they could realise, each of the gilders that was shooting at Flash was quickly taken down in an instant by Mile's electro shock touch as he simply pinched them by the neck, electrocuting them down to the ground, Agent Venom now with more room to fire his missiles once more at them and take them down while they were being stunned.

Miles walked up to Flash and they both high fived each other in response to their take down. "Oh yeah!" Agent Venom cheered.

"Spiders rule! Gilders drool!" Kid Arachnid joined in.

White Tiger had to team up with Scarlet Spider while they took on the leader of the group and his forces. White Tiger was more than annoyed with the red and black spider for charging head first into the fight before she could formally make a plan of action. She used to think that Spidey was much to handle when they worked together, but now Scarlet was far more frustrating.

Scarlet couldn't care less about what she or anyone else thought of him right now. He'd rather let his actions speak for himself as he tore down a Gilder soldier in front of him by using his talons and slice open the armor. Quite frankly, he couldn't care who this Dark Web was or how many people he had under his belt, he could take them down if he wanted to.

Besides, Scarlet thought that this Dark Web wasn't much if he sent his minions to do the dirty work. Which either meant he was too lazy to do it himself or that he was incredibly strong and sent his men first. Scarlet prefers the former, because that's just how he is.

White Tiger had already dealt with the other foot soldiers using her skills and technique. She was now face to face with the leader of these Gilders as he stared down the feline themed heroine.

"You know it's pointless." The Lead Gilder said to White Tiger as she raised her brow at the man. "All of this, trying to stop us, it won't work, none of it." The Leader said. "In the end, you'll fall under the Lord of the Web."

"Are you just gonna just stand there and talk? Or are you gonna fight me?" Tiger asked as she got into a fighting position, her claws sharp and ready as ever.

The Leader glared at her for a few seconds before pulling out a knife and charged at the White Tiger. The both clashed at each other, Tiger getting a few scratch marks on his armour while the Gilder Leader almost managed to nearly slice near her face.

She turned back and proceeded to try and slash around the man's face but he just dodged each time when she nearly got too close. He then pulled his dagger forward in an attempt to slash at her face, but the feline heroin simply just ducked under and kicked the knife out of his hand.

White Tiger then ducked down and swept the leader onto the ground. She slammed her foot onto the chest of the leader, glared at him and sharpened her claws.

"Call off your men, now!" Tiger demanded.

The Leader grunted in response and glared back at her. "Never!"

She pressed down harder. "Do it!" White Tiger said. "Don't make me angry..."

The head gilder just scoffed at her threat. "You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you?" The Gilder asked. "Our master has faced off against far worse than the likes of you!"

"Yeah? Well tell your master Dark Web that he will never have his hands on this world." White Tiger said as she continued to glare at the man.

The head Gilder just chuckled at that statement. "Oh, you stupid naive girl..." The Gilder said as he glared at her. "He already has. You just don't know it yet..."

Before Ava could begin to ask what the hell that meant, the gilder suddenly pulled the pin out of something, causing White Tiger to panic. She was about to jump out of the way of the leader but the bang occurred. Luckily it was a flashbang, merely blinding her for a few moments.

As for the leader, he was unaffected by the flash due to his standard issue helmet. He got right back from the ground and looked behind him to see what was left of his troopers, fighting off against the other heroes.

"MEN! GRAB THE EQUIPMENT WE GOT AND LEAVE!" The Head Gilder commanded the rest of the remaining Gilders.

The ones who were not knocked out got that message their leader sent through the coms. They pressed a button on their belt, to which every soldier in this group had, causing smoke to burst out of their belts, creating a massive smoke cloud.

"Wha...What's happening!?" Agent Venom coughed as he struggled around the area, unable to see what's in front of him.

"Ah, damn it! They're using a smoke cloud!" Hawkeye grunted as he snapped back and forth to see where his teammates were and more importantly, where the gilders were.

Hawkeye looked up to see that the gilders, or at least what remained of them, were currently flying away.

"Guys, quick! They're getting away!" Barton yelled out as he pointed his bow at the fleeing gilders and fired off a few arrows, the rest of the heroes who had ranged based abilities fired as well, managing to take down a few ones that were staggering behind, but the ones carrying the equipment managed to get away due to an ability they had on their gilders to go at high speeds, zipping out of there in an instant.

Hawkeye sighed in response at this as he lowered his bow. "Great..."

"Damn it!" Nova cursed. "They got away!"

"At least we manage to take out a good number of them." Cho pointed out. "That's something to be proud of."

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough." Scarlet pointed out. "They still got away with the tech they wanted."

"Man you just always look towards the negative sides of things" Agent Venom said with his arms crossed as Scarlet Spider glared at him.

"Well when something actually good comes up, I'll be sure to plan a celebration party" Scarlet said in his snarky tone.

"Man, I hate it when those two get at each other's throats" Squirrel Girl whispered to Miles.

"Tell me about it." Miles nodded in agreement.

"Do we know what they stole?" Power Man asked, wanting to know what the gilders took and mainly to avoid more conflict between Scarlet and Venom.

"Apparently those things were some parts and tech from the Roxxon Corporation." Hawkeye informed. "They were gonna use those components from something but didn't even have a chance to use them before that wormhole opened up and most of their staff had to evacuate."

"What are they gonna use those for?" Nova asked.

"Nothing good," Miles said.

"I'll have to make something to figure out what they could be building with those materials." Iron Spider said. "I talk through it with Iron Man and Falcon to see what they could do with such material"

"We'll be sure to find something useful to know," Falcon said in agreement with the armoured spider.

"You do that," Black Widow said. Suddenly, an Avengers Quinjet then landed a few feet away from the heroes. "Looks like our ride is here."

"But hey, look on the bright side guys," Squirrel Girl said with a chipper smile on her face. "We managed to take out half their guys!"

"She's right." Cage smiled. "And now, they're gonna have to think real hard before they go out again."

"It'll definitely make them think twice before messing with us!" Agent Venom boasted.

"Man we are on fire!" Kid Arachnid joined in. "Man, I bet Spidey is gonna be real glad that he counted on us to protect the city, right White Tiger?" Miles asked as he turned to the temporary leader of the Warriors.

"Yeah...sure, we did a great job here." White Tiger said, as if she were trying to make her tone more optimistic but instead sounded a little dejected. "I'm just gonna...head inside the Quinjet." She then began to walk away from the area as her friends and fellow heroes watched on as she went to board the Quinjet.

"Is she okay?" Falcon asked as she watched her walk away.

"With that look and voice, I'd say no" Nova remarked, causing Squirrel Girl to jab him in the ribs. "Ow! What?"

"Try to be a bit more considerate to her feelings!" Squirrel Girl chastised the human rocket. "You know she's been feeling upset for a while now."

"I know! I know!" Nova said as he rubbed the spot where Doreen hit. "I was just trying to lighten things up"

"I would try and do a better job than that." Iron Spider remarked, causing Nova to grumble.

"I guess she's a little bummed out ever since Spidey left with Drifter to travel across the Multiverse" Cage said as he crossed his arms. "I don't blame here, I'm starting to miss the web head."

"I would've thought they'd be back by now" Flash said. "I mean, I know that the multiverse is all vast and wide, but to take this long?"

Iron Spider then spoke up. "Traveling to the Multiverse to find more spider people would take a long while," Cho said. "I imagine a process like that could take months, years even."

"We don't have years, Cho," Scarlet said. "These gilders are here and attacking now. If the Web head and that Drifter isn't going to come back, then we should probably deal with the threat ourselves."

"Man, brooding much," Nova muttered.

"But he's not wrong" Black Widow said, causing the rest of the younger heroes to turn to the former Red Room Agent. "These Gilders will keep coming until either we're dead or until they are stopped. And by the looks of things, it looks like they're not stopping"

"We've handled goons for bigger threats before Natasha" Clint reminded his old partner. "We can handle this."

"We can only hope," Widow said as she went inside the Quinjet, her partner following her in response.

Miles walked up to the group, looking over at the Quinjet. "Man, I just hope she's gonna be okay with all of this," Miles said, referring to White Tiger.

"Well, then she should get over it" Scarlet's voice said in a harsh tone.

They all turned to Scarlet Spider, who was standing by a destroyed gilder and looked to have an annoyed expression under his mask. "If she can't get her emotions in check, she shouldn't be leading at all" Scarlet glared.

"Hey! It's hard enough, you don't need to act like a jerk to her" Agent Venom growled as he got face to face with Scarlet, both glaring at each other.

"It's like every day with these two" Cage groaned as he face palmed at this.

Iron Fist then turned to Cho and Miles. "Have you tried to stop them from arguing?"

"We've tried" The Spiders said at the same time, making Cage sigh in response as all of the young heroes went inside of the Quinjet.

Meanwhile in the Cockpit, White Tiger was sitting on the pilot seat, waiting for the others to come inside. While she was glad that she managed to lead her team effectively today, she couldn't help but feel a little saddened due to the absences of a certain web slinger that she was fond of. She knew he'd be back soon, but Ava figured it would take a mere week, not a month.

She tried to shake these negative thoughts away, making sure not to let her emotions get the better of her again. But she still missed the web head without a doubt.

"You did good out there." Widow said to Ava, making her look up and turn to the former russian spy in slight shock. "I wasn't expecting that plan to go as well as it did. But you really surprised me."

"Oh, um...thanks" Ava said, giving a small smile under her mask. She really wanted to impress each member of the Avengers, to show that she and her team were worthy of standing alongside Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

"I mean it." Widow said as she took the seat next to Ava. "I don't often give praise enough and when I do, it's not something to be taken lightly" Widow said as she turned to White Tiger with an amused smirk.

"Of course!" Tiger quickly said. "Sorry, I don't mean to take it lightly." Ava said quickly. "I really appreciate hearing it from you. It's just that...Sorry, my mind is on other things right now."

"Let me guess? Spider-Man?" Widow guessed as Ava turned to her in shock.

"How did...?" Ava was about to ask. "Did one of the guys tell you?"

"Believe me kid, even without their gossip, I can pretty much tell that you miss him." Widow said.

White Tiger was speechless and didn't even try to deny it, The Black Widow was probably the best spy in the world after all, there's nothing you could hide from her. "Yeah, I do..."

"It's just that...I didn't think he would take this long with himself, I mean, Drifter, that is." Ava explained as Widow listened as she continued. "I'd thought he'd be back in a week and spout out some corny joke and it would irritate the life out of me but now..." Ava stopped as she looked at the floor.

"But now?" Widow said with a raised brow in interest.

"Now...I kinda miss hearing those stupid jokes" Ava said solemnly.

Widow listens to the young girl. "You really care about him, do you?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, as a teammate and friend of course...not that there's anything. Well I uh" Ava stuttered, feeling very nervous in front of the spy. "It's just that...I can't help but worry about him.

"It's fine, kid." Black Widow said assuringly to the feline heroine.

Ava looked up at the Black Widow. "How can you tell?"

"I know I haven't known him for that long and his personality leaves much to be desired, but I know a good person when I see one." Black Widow said. "For the time I saw him in the Avengers or when we fought Loki and even at the Contest of Champions, I can tell that nothing can ever bring Spider-Man down and he will do everything in his power to save people."

"You really think so?" Ava asked with a small smile.

"I'd honestly think that the only person who is ever gonna stop Spider-Man is himself" Widow chuckled, Ava joining in on the laughter. "You good now kid?"

Ava nodded in response. "I think I am, yeah."

"Good." Widow said. "Because we need all hands on deck if we're ever gonna take down those Gilders"

Ava gave a confident look on her face and nodded. "Hell yeah..." Ava said as Widow smiled at the young girl's determination.

"That's what I like to hear." Black Widow said as she prepared the engines of the Quinjet. Once everyone was inside the jet, except the ones who could fly on their own, the Quinjet hovers up in the air and then blasts out of Times Square and heads back to Avengers Tower to continue their efforts of pushing back Dark Web's forces.

_**Triskelion**_

The Triskelion, The main base of operations for the SHIELD organization after its sky base the Tri Carrier was converted into Hydra Island and then later was lost. Right now, the base was in full on tactical mode as every agent in the building was doing their part in stopping Dark Web and his forces.

Hill had done this under the order of Director Fury, who was currently in a meeting with the world council and what to do with the situation. She didn't exactly have a good feeling about this considering that the last time this happened, they had sent a nuclear missile to New York.

Fury's second-in-command, Maria Hill was currently coordinating the agents they had on hand to set up checkpoints throughout the city. It was a way for them to know if any Gilder Squad Soldiers sped past them and they could get the jump on them and potentially cut down the number of men they had.

The doors opening behind her caught Hill's attention as she turned her head to see Agent Phil Coulson, Fury's other right hand.

"Still nothing?" Hill asked, hoping for some good news on the Gilders.

"Afraid not" Coulson shook his head. "Every time when it looks like we almost go 'em, they find a way to completely disappear" Coulson informed. "These Gilders are using tech obvius not from here, and by here, I mean this dimension, to hide themselves."

"Hopefully we'll find them." Hill said. "In the meantime, we should probably coordinate with Director Fury on where we should place more checkpoints." Hill said. "Speaking of which, Where is Fury?" Hill asked.

"He's gone to the cell blocks to see if he can get anything out those soldiers the Avengers and New Warriors took down" Coulson informed. "He's hoping he can get something out of them."

"They should know something," Hill said.

"Yeah, well here's hoping for some answers," Coulson said. "He just got done dealing with the council," Coulson informed his fellow agent.

"And how'd it go?" Hill asked. "They're not gonna drop another nuke again are they?" Hill joked but hoped that really wasn't the case again.

"No, nothing like that," Coulson assured his friend. "But they're not exactly happy to hear that this threat hasn't been dealt with yet and did threaten Fury that they would take things into their own hands if he couldn't deal with this."

"Hopefully, it never comes to that." Hill said.

"Yeah, but who knows what's going to happen around here nowadays." Coulson said as he walked away from Hill to focus on his own efforts in dealing with this Crisis while Hill continued her job to stop these Gilders.

_**Cell Block 7**_

Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD, was currently standing right infront of the cell of one of the Gilder Soldiers. He came down here to once again interrogate the man for anything useful information.

"We've been through this so many times that I can predict what you're gonna do next. Which is nothing" Fury said as he glared down at the Gilder grunt who just stared down at the floor.

The Director of SHIELD was currently undergoing one of his new daily routines to do ever since the portal opened up in the sky. And that is to interrogate the Gilder Squad Members for any information they had. Whether it be their leader, how many men they had, where they were residing, their resources and overall goal in general.

But every time that Fury or anyone else tried to interrogate these soldiers, they were always met with silence, say for an ominous remark or threat, something that greatly annoyed Fury to no end.

"Going around in damn circles and still nothing from these guys" Fury angrly thought to himself while still glaring at the soldier.

"Listen, buddy, I don't know if you know this, but you and the rest of your little band of gilders are currently losing" Fury said. "Every time you have an encounter, whenever it's either from the Avengers or the New Warriors, they always beat you and take you down a peg."

The soldier said nothing in response as Fury kept talking.

"Sooner or later, it won't be long before they're only just a handful of you guys left" Fury said. "And I doubt that your boss would come down here himself and fight when he sees you guys as expendable."

"Do you know how many major threats that Earth has dealt with?" Fury asked. "The Sinister Six, Hydra, AIM, The Cabal, Squadron Supreme, Thanos and all the way to Ego." Fury listed off. "And every time, they've gotten their ass's handed to them by the people who protect the Earth."

"You're Dark Web is just another warlord who thinks he's gonna win" Fury said. "So do yourself a favour and just tell me what you know." Fury demanded. "Because it's just gonna be a matter of time-"

"Do you know how many Earths we've been to?" The soldier suddenly asked, still looking down at the floor and surprising Nick. "A lot. Not like, ten or thirty I mean a hell of a lot of worlds." The man said.

"Some of the others keep track of how many we've been to. But I never did. I lost count when we were at the...hundred and seventh earth and after that, it just sort of blurs around" The soldier said as Fury listened.

"But let me ask you this," The soldier said as he then looked up to the Director of SHIELD. "Do you know how many people Dark Web has killed?"

"And I don't mean people like your agents, I mean, the number of heroes he's killed?" The Soldier asked. "People like The Avengers, The X-Men, Guardians of the Galaxy, Defenders, New Warriors so on and so forth" The Soldier listed. "He knows their moves and strategies and knows how to kill them. He's really good at it. Practically used to it by this point."

"So let me ask you this, Director Fury." The soldier said in an intense tone as he glared at Fury. "How long do you think before this world is filled to the brim every single soldier comes here and takes over it, how long will it be until all of your precious heroes go down and how long do you think your world will last...when Dark Web's through with it" The soldier finished.

The room was met with silence, neither Fury or the soldier spoke after that, the soldier went back to staring at the ground while Fury kept his glare on the man, his expression not changing, but something within him felt a twinge of worry.

"Glad we had this talk..." Fury said with clear sarcasm as he began to walk away from the soldier, having enough from the soldier.

"So am I Director Fury," The soldier spoke up as Fury was a few feet away. "Hope we can do it again." The soldier said.

Fury could practically feel the smirk coming off the Gilder Soldier, something that made him scowl in response. He shook this off to go back to running his organization and to make sure that none of these men could fulil what he just said.

As he left, one of the other imprisoned Gilders spoke up to the one that talked with Fury. "Hey, When do you think we're getting out of here?"

The soldier looked up at his comrade with a smirk. "As soon as this place is in flames." The soldier said in a dark tone as he and his fellow Gilders waited for the right time. For when their leader will soon take this world.

_**Sewers**_

Within the underbelly of New York was the sewer system, a place where all the rats, lizards and spiders crawl underground. It's also a common place for Spider-man whenever he needs to hide or find something, much to his irritation.

The remaining Gilders that weren't taken down by the heroes and managed to get their tech were able to make their way down to the sewer systems of New York, evading the rest of the heroes and found that they weren't being followed by them, much to their relief.

One of the Gilders turned his head to check if they were being followed. But no one was on their tail. "Looks like we're in the clear" The Gilder said, making the other gilders sigh in relief at this.

"Boy, and here I thought we were gonna end up in that Triskelion" Another Gilder said.

"Would it matter anyway?" One Gilder asked his peers. "I mean, it's just gonna end up as ash and old rubble anyway, so what's the point?"

"The point is to get the job done!" The leader of the group snapped at the soldier. "Don't think it doesn't matter if we get captured or not, because if we do then Dark Web won't be so forgiving."

This made the soldier shiver in response. The soldier knew full well what Dark Web did to those who failed him. Hopefully, this man won't be one of the people who fails him. He'd been serving as a Gilder for quite a while. Long enough to see what his lord was fully capable of. And if the choice came down to fight against the Avengers or face off against Dark Web...He'd choose the Avengers, at least they had mercy.

"Heads up!" The leader of the group called out, gaining the rest of his men's attention. "We're here."

What the leader was referring to was the entrance to their base of operation They entered through the large pipeline, flying through the pipe and ending up into a large lair area, filled with a large amount of Gilder Soldiers and scientific equipment.

During their time on Earth, the Gilder Soldiers have been using this lair as their base of operations to hide away from SHIELD and the Avengers. This lab was previously used by Curt Connors during his time as the Lizard. Apparently, the former reptile monster had set up a number of labs in the sewers in case any one of them were compromised.

"It's a good thing that Connors never bothered to report these." One soldier said.

"Must've lost some of the memory of some of these after he was cured." Another said.

They remained undetected by also using cloaking tech they received from The Web, practically hiding in plain sight and gave them enough time to plan out their next move to deal with the heroes of this world.

The remaining gliders landed on a landing pad, which was basically a large grate. Once they landed down, the injured gilders went over to the makeshift medic bay to get treated while the leader of the group and the others that weren't as injured went towards their Commander of the group.

Commander Lorne, the leader of the MHK, Mega Hero Killers, coined by their leader, after the leader of the group was meant to capture Spider-Man was killed because of his failure to capture him.

Lorne was tasked with dealing with the heroes of this world and possibly kill them when the time comes. Possibly being the key word here as they haven't killed a single one since they arrived here. This is something that Lorne will have to change at some point.

Lorne looked up to see the Gilder group that he sent off to find and steal tech from the Roxxon Corporation after they were forced out of New York. He walked over to the group of Gilders to see how it went.

"Was the mission successful? Lorne asked, hoping for something good on their end.

"Yes sir." The Gilder Soldier nodded. "We managed to get the tech we need for ourselves."

"That's good." Lorne said. "Anything else you want to report?" Lorne said with a raised brow as he noticed that there were a certain less amount of gilders with him then when they left.

"Ye sir." The soldier sighed in disappointment. "A few of our men were once again captured by the Avengers"

Lorne slightly growled in anger at this. "We can't afford to lose any more of our people to the Avengers and their proteges." Lorne said. "We have to be on point if we have any chance to take them down."

"Yes sir, I understand" The soldier nodded his head.

"You'd better." Lorne said. "Because from this point on, we cannot risk losing a single one of our men to those heroes" Lorne said, making the soldier nod in response.

After that conversation had ended, Lorne then ordered a couple of his men to move the tech and equipment they stole and bring them to the science team so that they could make better use of it.

"We got the equipment you asked for." Lorne informed the man in charge of the tech group, causing the man to look up in response.

"Good. This will definitely give us an edge"

"It's better." Lorne said. "My men were very lucky that Roxxon managed to leave their equipment around after they were forced out of the city." Lorne informed the man as he began to work with the stolen tech. "And a few gilders were taken."

"Dark Web will not be happy about that." The Tech-Gilder said.

"Well, hopefully this tech you demanded will give us the edge to take down The Avengers" Lorne said as he folded his arms. "It won't be long before they find out where we are"

"There's no worry, sir." The Tech-Gilder said. "Our cloaking tech will last for a very long time. It'll take them months before they find us"

"Well you better hope it'll be enough." Lorne said. He then looked at the tech on the table. "I never asked before, but how exactly will this tech be able to help us turn the tide?"

"Before they were forced to leave, Roxxon was on their way onto building some incredible defence and weapon mechanisms for defence for themselves, considering how many times they've been raided and had their tech stolen."

"Like now?" Lorne said.

"Like now." The Tech-Gilder said.

"And you think you could do something with this?" Lorne asked.

"Combined with our own tech, we'll be able to take down The Avengers, the younger heroes, SHIELD and take their ivory tower burn it all to the ground" The Tech-Advisor said.

Lorne looked at the tech-gilder for a few seconds before nodding in response. "Good to hear." Lorne said. He then walked away from the Tech-Gilder. "Get to work soldier, we've got a world to conquer," Lorne said as the Tech-Gilder nodded in response and went to work on the tech that would take down the heroes of this world.

* * *

**RIP**

**Chadwick Boseman**

**May he Rest In Power**

**Thanks for reading this chapter of Rise and Fall.**

**Sorry for not updating for a LONG while, I just felt that I released the story way too soon. But now, I'm somewhat back to write the story. I'll write chapters for this story to a once a month type thing, not including this one.**

**So, The Avengers and New Warriors are continuing their efforts against the Gilders with some good results. Let's hope that'll improve over time.**

**If you're curious where this takes place, timeline wise, then these events occur before Season 4 Episode 10: The New Sinister 6 Part 1. The rest of the timeline remains the same except afterwards Return of the Spider Verse never happened.**

**Next chapter will be around the Spiders again, making their way to a nightclub on a very different earth. While Drifter makes a few dealings with a familiar face. Trouble will be brewing. Thanks and see you around!**


	3. The Translucent

**Noble Six: Thanks. I'll try to make their part of the story important.**

**Maximum Rhapsody: Never really thought about it but it does sound interesting.**

**The Story's Shadow: It's fine. I guess I could change it later on when he might be mentioned. It's been a while since I've seen the show. Dark Web thought of a fun name that also relates to their job. He was indeed the Black Panther.**

**MAB86: Things aren't gonna be any better. Dark Web is indeed a very powerful threat. Love your stories by the way and thanks for the review.**

**Blueknight: Not a problem. Uncertain to say about Black Suit Spidey**

**Guest: Wakanda Forever.**

* * *

**EARTH-25705**

It was the dark of night on this Earth, as people were walking near a club area which resulted from muffled booming sounds from the inside. There also appeared to be no other buildings in the area, indicating that the club was the only building around.

In the middle of the empty streets, a small wormhole suddenly popped up out of nowhere. Quickly, the hole started to slowly expand into a larger hole. Once the hole got big enough, the spiders came pouring out of the hole on onto the streets, some of them groaning in pain.

"Well...that was fun!" Spider-Man sarcastically remarks as he gets up from the ground.

"Did that seem a little bit more...different than usual?" Punk asked as he shook his head a bit while the other spiders adjusted themselves.

"It is due to the transporter." Spider-Drone informed. "Because of dwindling fuel supply, transporting to another world has become increasingly unstable. It will cause a few minor effects to your person."

"That's good to know." Gwen said sarcastically as she cracked her neck a bit. "Nothing like having you insides all messed up to get through the day"

"Just like being rammed into by the Rhino." Sheriff commented as he adjusted his hat. "Or anyone else who hates our guts."

Drifter got up from the ground and looked at the location he was heading for. "We're here." Drifter stated.

"And where is here exactly?" Steam-Spider asks as he got up and stood beside Drifter to see what he was looking at. The Spiders looked up to see a very large nightclub right in front of him with the words on the building showing off with a neon design. "The Translucent"

"A nightclub?" Spider-Man asked, raising his eye lenses at the sight of this place. He turned to Drifter with a raised lense. "This is where you brought us?"

"That's right" Drifter nodded as he looked at the club. "This should have everything we need to continue our journey.

"So, what is this exactly?" Sheriff asked as he wasn't exactly sure of what this place was. "A saloon or something?"

"Kind of" Spider-Punk shrugged.

"Just with loud music and flashing lights" Gwen listed out.

"Sounds pleasant" Steam remarks as he folded his arms. "Shouldn't we get our fuel from someplace else?" Steam asked. "Instead of some random club in the middle of nowhere and looks like where the guys we beat down go in to drink?"

"I gotta agree with Steam there," Spider-Man said. "Even though I'd thought it would never happen," Spider-Man remarks as Steam scoffed. "But there might be other places we could go to. Like Richards or Stark, they could-"

"No." Drifter almost immediately said. "We need to get the fuel now and the source is a legitimate source." Drifter said. "Besides, I'd rather not weigh on their help on this." Drifter said as he walked up to the doors of the club.

Before he could open the doors, Sheriff Spider stepped up and spoke to him. "Drifter, I get we need fuel. But just how god is this source?"

"I've gotten most of my tech from him." Drifter said. "He's reliable."

"And there's nowhere else." Gwen asked.

"I told you, my transporter is low on fuel and this place is the only one that can give me what I need." Drifter informed. "Now let's go." Drifter said.

"What, now?" Spider-Man asked, confused.

"Yes." Drifter said as he went towards the door handle.

"Drifter, don't you think we should at least attempt to blend in before going in?" Sheriff Spider asked as Drifter was just about to pull the door handles. "I mean, we don't exactly fit in a normal crowd."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Drifter said.

"Why's that?" Steam asked.

Drifter then opened the doors in front of him as the spider's eyes widened in shock at the sight in front of them. Inside of the large nightclub was a whole manner of people inside, some were as tall as Drone and some even aliens, a variation of species, Humans, Kree, Shi'Ar and even a few robots were here too.

"This isn't exactly a normal crowd" Drifter stated as he walked inside the club. The Spiders were too in awe at first at the club itself until they finally got a move on and followed Drifter.

"Woah...This place is pretty...wow!" Hobie said in amazement.

"This was not what I was expecting." Sheriff said as he looked around his surroundings at the patrons.

"I don't think anyone did." Gwen said.

"Drifter did." Spider-Drone pointed out.

"That's because he's been here before, robot." Steam said, annoyed.

Spider-Man moved up ahead to walk beside Drifter. "Drift, what exactly is this place?" Spider-Man asked as they walked past the patrons of the club.

"The Translucence." Drifter said. "This place is a meet and greet for all travellers for the multiverse." Drifter explained. "Like me, they've traveled world to world. And they come here to tell their stories or just trade off their valuables or something better."

"Man, it feels like I'm in one of the neon nightclubs there ever was." Spidey commented as he continued to walk with the rest of the spiders.

"And the name?" Gwen asked.

"Like I said, The Translucence" Drifter said. "Hidden away, invisible from certain eyes."

"That doesn't make sense." Hobbie said. "Translucence doesn't even mean invisible."

"Indeed." Spider-Drone said in agreement.

"And this place is legitimate?" Sheriff asked with a raised brow. Sheriff-Spider was skeptical as he noticed that this club also had a few shady people within the dark corners of this location.

"It's good enough." Drifter answered. "I know the owner well enough to ensure that's legitimate." Drifter informed. "In a certain way..." Drifter thought that last part to himself.

Just then, one of the nightclub's security staff, dressed in a suit walked up to the group. "Halt, what's your business here?"

"Um, here we're talking about, getting...something for our travels." Spidey said to the very large man, almost Hulk sized.

"Uh huh," The bouncer hummed as he eyed each of the spiders. "You don't look the type to be coming here."

"And what type is that?" Sheriff asked.

The bouncer sent the wild west cowboy a look. "The type we allow and find good enough to be here." The bouncer repealed. "Now how about you start telling me what your business is here"

"Our own." Steam snarkily replied to the bouncer. "And it has nothing to do with you so why don't you go back to whatever moron sent you." Steam said as the bouncer glared at the spider for the comment.

"You wanna repeat that again, smart guy?" The bouncer said in a threatening way.

"I would, but I doubt you'd hear it, over the sounds of this music or your tiny brain" Steam remarks, while glaring under his helmet while the bouncer gritted his teeth.

"Not even a minute on this world and he's starting fights" Sheriff deadpanned.

Drifter then stepped forward in front of the group before a fight could break out. "I'm here to see the owner." Drifter said, going in front of Steam.

The bouncer calmed down a bit after seeing the leader but still kept his glare. "And why would I do that?"

"Look, you're new so I'll make this simple," Drifter sighs in slight annoyance. "I'm here to offer up something in exchange for fuel. That is what this place is best known for." Drifter stated, keeping his stand against the bouncer who stares him down.

"And you think the boss is gonna know you?" The bouncer asked with a doubtful look.

"Just tell him Drifter is here and that I've got something he'll be interested in." Drifter said. After a few seconds of staring, the bouncer sighs. "Wait here, he'll be in his office." The bouncer said as walks away from the group and headed towards the manager's office.

Drifter then gave a quick sigh of relief at this, glad he could avoid a potential fight. That was something he didn't need. His eyes narrowed and turned towards Steam with an angered look under his mask while Steam looked to be unbothered.

"What the hell was that?! Do you have a constant need to prove that you're better than everyone else!?" Drifter quietly hissed at him, fully turning around to face him. "Your stunt there nearly caused a fight!?"

"Oh please," Steam rolled his eyes. "I've seen these types of hired muscle all the time, they're all talk and ended being weaker than the rest." Steam listed out.

"Hate to know how he learned that fact." Spidey mutters.

"He wouldn't have been a big deal anyways, So there's not a problem." Steam shrugged.

"Yes it is!" Drifter said in anger. "If you had caused a fight then everyone in this club would've been involved. And everyone here would leave to tell about it and word would evently get to the Gilders. And then they would learn where we are."

Just before the argument could continue any further, the bouncer from before came back and spoke. "All right, I just spoke and he says he knows you." The bouncer said, making Drifter sigh in relief.

"Alright, He says you can meet him in his office and discuss what you brought him." The bouncer said. "I've been told to escort you there."

"Okay, just give me a minute with my friends for a sec." Drifter said. The bouncer shrugged in response and waited somewhere else.

Drifter turned to the rest of the spiders and began to speak to them. "All right then..."

"First off, I think it's nice that you see us as friends," Spidey remarks. "Glad to hear that even though you shout at us, you think of us as friends!"

Drifter rolls his eyes at this and continues. "I'm gonna go over there and get what we need, after that, we leave immediately to continue our journey." Drifter explained. "While I'm gone, do not cause any problems"

"Can't see that happening." Hobbie shrugged, while sending a glance towards Steam.

"I'm serious." Drifter said with the same tone as the word he spoke. "One wrong move and it could end badly for all of us."

"We'll be on our best behaviour." Spidey assured. "Trust me, guts won't even get a glimpse at us."

"Because being subtle is very key for you, kid." Sheriff said with a smirk. "Just look at your costume for example, that just screams subtly."

Spider-Man looked annoyed at his western counterpart. "At least I have the common decency not to wear a poncho in public" The Web Head mutters.

Drifter then turned to the gaslight spider. "Steam...I need to hear it from you."

The Gaslight Spider briefly glares at Drifter for a few moments before he sighs in annoyance and responds. "Fine. I won't do anything. I'll just keep to myself and not talk to anyone."

"Good." Drifter nodded. "I'll be back soon." Drifter said as he walked over to the bouncer to escort him to the manager's office.

"And what are we meant to do in the meanwhile?" Sheriff asked.

"I don't know," Drifter shrugged. "Sit and drink something in the meantime. In fact, here." Drifter said as he tossed Sheriff-Spider a bag presumably filled with money. "This'll cover the cost. Just don't draw attention yourselfs" Drifter warned as he walked away with the bouncer and to the office of the owner of the club.

"I don't think Drifter thought through what he said there." Gwen said. "It's gonna be kinda hard not drawing attention to ourselves considering that we're all dressed in brightly coloured spandex." Gwen pointed out.

"Except for Drift," Spider-Man pointed out. "His is a mix of armour and a trench coat."

"Excluding myself also," Spider-Drone chimed in. "As I am made of metal."

Sheriff-Spider however was still looking where Drifter was going as he was being escorted to the back room to where the boss was. The Sheriff tended to be skeptical when it comes to places like this. Sure, he didn't know what a nightclub was but he could tell him what type of establishment this was. He had dealt with them during his time as Sheriff in his world.

He then looked down at the pouch of money he was given and sighed in response. "Okay, people, let's do as the man says and enjoy ourselves for a change." Sheriff said as he walked over to an empty table near the dancing floor, the spiders followed him.

Spidey, Gwen, Hobie and Drone followed the wild west spider to their table. Except for Steam who just walked away from the group as Hobie notices.

"Ain't you coming, Steam?" Spider-Punk asked as the gaslight spider stopped in his tracks and turned to the punk rock spider.

"I told you before, my name is not Steam!" The steampunk spider gritted in annoyance before calming himself down. "And secondly, I'm gonna use this time for myself and not spend it with you."

"Are we really that bad?" Peter asked in a mock hurt tone.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Steam deadpanned.

"Steam we shouldn't separate." Sheriff advised against it. "This place is still new to us. You heard Drifter, we can't..."

"I'm not gonna do anything too damaging." Steam quickly said, not caring about Drifter's words. ""Besides, even if there was a problem, I'd handle it, despite what Drifter says." Steam said and began to walk away from the group. "See you around."

"Do you think he'll ever like us?" Gwen comments.

"As soon as he becomes nice." Peter said.

"So, never?" Hobie said.

"Come on, let's go." Sheriff sighed as he headed to the table with the rest of the spiders to an empty table they managed to find.

"Man, it's been a while since I've had time to relax for a change" Peter commented as he sat down at the table with the rest of his spider-verse patrons.

"From going throughout the multiverse or just the job of being Spider-Man?" Sheriff asked as he sat down as well.

"Well, that would take a long and emotional time processing so I'm just gonna say yes." Peter replied.

Gwen sat down as well. "Do you guys think this job gets any easier?" Gwen asked.

"Even though I only just recently came back to doing this again I can safely say...the job never gets any easier, if anything, it gets more and more crazy"

"But never dull, right?" Hobbie asked with a smirk on his face.

Sheriff Spider chuckled in response. "I suppose not. I almost forgot how much excitement this job could give me."

Spidey nodded at his wild west counterpart. He was curious why the Sheriff stopped his actions when they first met. At first he thought it was because of Doc Ock and that Tombstone guy they met and fought. But after a conversation they had on Drone's Earth, he said that they weren't the ones to cause him to stop, making Peter wonder what or who made him stop.

"I will admit though, it has been a while since I've fought with my powers," the Sheriff said as a waiter came up to them. Sheriff waved him off while giving him some of the credits he was given. "Don't know if you noticed, but I'm a tad bit rusty. I ain't as good when I was at the peak of my carrier."

"At least you're getting good practise on those gilder guys, right?" Hobbie asked. "I mean, they're no pushovers but they're certainly a lot more intense then the usual prats we've dealt with."

That's for sure." Gwen said in agreement. During her time with the spiders, she dealt with a few squads of Gilders that came in their way. "I know I'm the newest on the team, but I can tell they're pretty tough. Still, doesn't mean taking down and mocking them isn't any less fun."

"Yeah," Peter nodded as he thought about said soldiers...and how tough their boss might be. "Makes you wonder how bad their leader might be..." Spider-Man said, making the other spiders on the table go quiet.

"I mean, Drifter did say that he killed a lot of people with powers like us." Gwen pointed out in a worried tone.

Hobbie was less worried than the rest. "Nah, I wouldn't be too worried!" Hobbie said. "This Dark Web sends most of his men after us, that shows that he ain't man enough to show himself."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Hobbie" Sheriff said as he gained a thoughtful look. "I've known two types of people with an army by their side, either they're weak and need an army to support them...or the army itself are just a buffer for what's to come."

"I...guess so." Hobbie said as he looked down at his drink.

"Well, no matter what," Spider-Man spoke up. "We'll keep fighting every last one of his troops and then we'll take on this Dark Web guy and show what happens when he messes with our worlds" Spider-Man said with a grin under his mask.

"I'll drink to that." Sheriff nodded in agreement as he lowered his bandana to drink from his glass, as did Hobbie, Gwen and Peter.

"Yeah, what do you think Drone?" Gwen asked as she turned to Drone...but found that he wasn't there with the table with them.

"Drone?" Peter calls out as he looks around for the robot.

"Where's Drone?" Gwen asked as she looked around to see the robot spider wasn't with them anymore.

"I don't know," Hobbie said as he looked around. "He just left."

"Where'd he go?" Peter asked as he wondered where the metallic spider would have wandered off to.

**_Backroom of the Translucent._**

While the other spiders were taking time to themselves, Drifter was currently being escorted by the bouncer to his office to discuss a trade off. The hallway was painted a white colour with a few paintings hanging on the wall, looking to be very expensive.

"You must be pretty big to get the boss's attention" The bouncer commented as he continued to lead the leader of the spiders.

"That's one way of putting it. I'm not poker buddies with him, but we know each other well enough" Drifter commented quickly, not really wanting to strike a conversation with the man and would rather get the fuel he needed as soon as possible.

"Well let's just hope you got something he'll want" The bouncer said.

"I always do." Drifter said as he moved his satchel up in front of him.

The bouncer eyed Drifter suspiciously, curious of how a guy like him could know someone as esteemed as his boss. "So how does someone like you know someone like the boss?"

Drifter raised brow at the bouncer for asking but decided to let him know a little. "Seeing as you're new, I may as well tell." Drifter said. "I know your boss from two lifetimes. This one where he owns this club and the second is about his _other_ life"

"Hey!" The bouncer said as her angry pointed at Drifter. "The boss ain't like that no more. He's a legitimate businessman. And he doesn't like anyone insinuating otherwise." The bouncer said in a lightly threatening tone.

"I'll just keep it to myself then," Drifter said calmly.

"Best you do." The bouncer said.

Drifter and the bouncer kept walking until they reached the end of the hallway, which consisted of a door right in front of them.

"All right, here we are." The bouncer announced. "He'll be expecting you in there."

"Okay," Drifter nodded as he looked at the door. "Good."

"Just make it quick, the boss is a very busy man and he doesn't like wasting time on those who waste it" The bouncer.

"Oh, I'm well aware," Drifter said. "But with what I have for him, he won't mind"

"Must be very valuable" The bouncer scoffed. "What is it, like a nuclear reactor or something?"

"That would be physically impossible." The voice of Spider-Drone interjected to the pair speaking, shocking the pair of them.

"OH MY GOD!" The bouncer yelled out in shock and Drifter was startled as well, but was less vocal about it and looked rather annoyed.

"A nuclear reactor is very large and wouldn't be able to fit in his pocket." Drone pointed out to the bouncer. "Also being in close proximity of one would most likely kill him."

"What are you doing back here, robot!?" The bouncer angrily demanded. "The boss wanted to see this guy!" The bouncer said as he pointed out to Drifter. "Not some tin can hunk of junk!"

"I'm not exactly made of tin..." Drone started to explain.

"L-let me handle this," Drifter said to the bouncer. "Drone, what are you doing here?" Drifter asked as Spider-Drone approached his leader. "I told you to stay back with the others."

Spider-Drone nodded in understanding. "I understood what you said, Drifter. I just thought I'd also be here, considering that my body serves as the extender of the portals." Drone explained.

"Look, just stay out here, Drone." Drifter instructed the mechanical spider. "I can do this on my own and I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Why would anything bad happen?" Drone asked. "You said you know the man who owns this club."

"I do." Drifter said. "That doesn't mean he doesnt have a bad side." The veteran spider mutters. "Look, just stay out here and wait till I come back, do you understand?"

Spider-Drone contemplated this for a few moments before looking at Drifter. "Very well. I will wait out here for you." Drone said.

"Good." Drifter said and walked towards the door. "And don't cause any trouble." Drifter said as he opened the door and entered inside the office, leaving the bouncer and Drone together in an awkward silence.

"So...are you having a good day?" Spider-Drone asks the guard.

The bouncer just glares at the spider robot before sighing. "I don't get paid enough for this..."

**_The Manager's Office_**

As Drifter entered the office, he had winced slightly because the office was a very shiny room, almost blinding him. The Manager's office was clean, you could see your own reflection. There were also pieces of priceless art around the room, but Drifter knew that most, if not all of this stuff was either stolen or acquired by other non legal means...

Drifter looked ahead and saw a mahogany desk just a few feet away from him as there were two guards standing beside the desk and a chair faced back from Drifter, indicating someone was definitely sitting there.

Drifter let out a deep sigh at this as he knew this wasn't going to be an easy process to go through, but he had to nonetheless get what he needed to stop Dark Web. He walked towards the desk, the chair still unmoved and the guards to glare at Drifter.

The veteran spider was right in front of the desk as he waited for the man on the chair to turn around. "So then, it looks like my old friend Drifter has come back once more." The man in the chair finally spoke up, speaking in a russian accent.

"Huh," Drifter laughed mirthlessly. "Friends? I didn't think that's what we were."

"Oh, Drifter..." The man sighed in humor. He turned himself around facing Drifter, revealing himself to be Dmitri Smerdyakov, or most people would commonly know him as, The Chameleon. The man known with the ability to impersonate anyone on the planet. But on this Earth, he owns this nightclub.

He wore a plain white suit, similar to someone like the Kingpin and still wore his white mask. He smirked at the sight of Drifter.

"Dimitri." Drifter greeted in a professional way as he crossed his arms. "I see you've been doing well for yourself." Drifter comments with sarcasm.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Dimitri commented as he got up from his chair. "Profits keep going up as we speak. But It is also good to see one of my most best paying clients." Dimitri commented while Drifter reamined where he was. "Please, have a seat."

One of the guards near Dimitri then placed a chair right in front of Drifter. He gave a look towards the "former" villain and sat down right before him as he sat back down as well.

"So Drifter, it has been quite some time since you came to my establishment." Dimitri commented with a grin as he poured a bottle of priceless booze into a glass cup. "I was almost beginning to think you'd never come back to see me again."

"Well, when you're busy trying to take down a manicnal spider from killing everyone, you tend to set your priorities straight." Drifter said.

"Still, I haven't met anyone who never wanted to come back to the Translucent" Dimitri smirked as he took a sip from his glass.

"Never did understand the name of this place." Drifter stated. "Translucent doesn't even mean invisible, it just means semi-transparent."

"Yes, yes, I have heard that from time to time." Dimitri muttered as he placed his glass down.. "But lucky for me, I don't care enough to correct them...or just kill them."

"Probably not wise to say that to me." Drifter said as he gave the former criminal a hardened glare.

"Or...What?" The Russian shapeshifter asked with an amused look on his face. "You're not exactly Spider-Man anymore and you wouldn't be threatening me if you need something. Which I am sure without a doubt that you do" Dimitri asked with a knowing look.

Drifter lessened his glare at this, knowing he couldn't argue with him at this point. "I've come for some fuel for my teleporter device" Drifter informed.

"Hmm..." Dimitri hummed in interest. "Funny, I thought your transporter could go on for years?" Dimitri pointed out.

"I thought so do." Drifter said. "But as it turns out, when it's connected to one of the people I'm traveling with, it tends to go down quicker." Drifter explained.

"As yes...the robot." Dimitri said in understanding, making Drifter perk up. "My men informed me that a group is now with you. A group of spiders" Dimitri said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"They're not gonna cause a problem" Drifter assured.

"I should hope not." Dimitri quickly remarked. "I already went through one spider during the old days and I don't need a whole group of them messing up my business."

"It's fine." Drifter quickly assured. "They don't even though you own this place. And I intend to keep it that way."

"Not being very honest with them, Drifter." Dimitri said with an amused look. "Not a good way to lead a team." The shapeshifter tsked while his men chuckled at this while Drifter glared.

"I'm not here to talk about my people, Dimitri." Drifter said in a serious tone of voice. He then brought his satchel up in front of him. "I'm here for a trade off. Now do you wanna hear what I have or are we gonna talk all day?"

Drifter opens up his bag, revealing a glowing light within the bag, causing Dimitri to give a smirk. He looked up at Drifter. "Let's talk business." Dimitri said as he put his hands together and grinned at the veteran spider, happy to know that he'd be getting some really valuable from the traveler.

**_The Spiders Table_**

Meanwhile, back with the spiders, they were currently talking with one another about the current situation.

"Are you sure we shouldn't look for Drone?" Gwen asked with concern. "He may run into some people who might not take to him too well."

"I wouldn't worry about him." Sheriff assured. "The guy is quite literally built like a bull. Doubt anything could take him down."

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked.

Spider-Man chuckled at this. "Gwen, if you were there when he first met him, then you'd understand."

Gwen was interested to hear this to say the least. "Is he that tough or something?"

"Tough?" Hobbie exclaims. "Mate, Drone is a freaking monster when he wants to be!" Hobbie said, recalling the fight he won during the time on his Earth. "I swear, when he took on all those Ultron bots, I swear he was on Hulk levels of destruction."

Gwen raised a brow in confusion. "Who?"

"Ultron." Spider-Man repeated, Gwen still looking confused. "You don't have him in your world?" Spidey asked.

"Nope" Gwen shook her head.

"Consider yourself lucky." Sheriff stated as he took a drink from his glass. "I don't have him in my world and I think he's a dangerous bot." Sheriff sighed. "I'm just glad I didn't have to deal with him when I was younger."

"Damn," Gwen simply said before chuckling. " The worst I've had to deal with is a old man in bird wings and a rhino, and that's just the tip of the iceberg." Gwen said. "Glad I'm here along with you guys then."

Spider-Man nodded in agreement at her words. He then thought to ask her something. "So, how long have you been doing this for, Gwen?" Spider-Man asked.

"Oh me?" Gwen said. "Just a few years, two or three I guess."

"Me? Two years." Hobbie said.

"I've been at this for far longer than any y'all" Sheriff said. "Started since I was sixteen and eleven years later, I'm still doing this."

"Wow." Spider-Man said in awe. "That is a lot of years." Spidey commented, making his wild west counterpart chuckle in response. "I couldn't imagine being Spider-Man for that long."

"Takes experience, kid," Sheriff shrugged. "But what I've seen from you, I figure you can make it, maybe even longer than me." Sheriff said, making Spider-Man smile in response.

"Gee, thanks Sheriff." Spidey said. He then gave a chuckle. "Man, I find it hard to believe you're me at all with how wise you act."

"Yeah, I keep forgetting that you're the oldest one here." Hobbie chuckled.

"I wouldn't say I'm that old." Sheriff quickly said. "Experienced is the right word. Not old." Sheriff said as he took a drink while looking a tad serious. "Never old."

"Oh, do you have a few issues of growing old Sheriff Parker?" Gwen asked with an amused smirk. "Because I didn't want to say anything to you, but I did notice a few gray hairs on your head."

Sheriff-Spider just stared at Spider-Gwen for a few moments. "You can real mean when you want to, Gwen." Sheriff stated as he took a drink, promoting a few laughs from the other spiders at his response.

Hobbie chuckled. "Although I gotta say, out of all of us, I can say that Drifter is the most experienced."

Spidey nodded in response. "And also the most grouchy. Seems like he just wants to leave the next world as soon as he arrives on it."

"Can't say I blame him." Gwen said. "He's been doing this for god knows how long and all he wants is to stop him."

"He makes the guy sound like the boogeyman," Hobbie compared. "Expect he makes this Web guy sound like that he's even the boogeyman would be scared to death off."

"Yeah," Peter said in a little worried tone. "Makes you wonder, if he's killed this many Spiders, how do we fare out?" Spidey asked, no one on the table giving an answer as they just looked down at this.

Sheriff-Spider sighs at this, the mood of the table now brought to a down mood. He then slammed his drink onto the table, making all of the spiders turn to him.

"Okay, new rule!" Sheriff Spider spoke up, gaining all the spiders attention. "No more talking about Dark Web or anything relating to the people trying to kill us when we're trying to relax." Sheriff-Spider ordered. "Instead, we'll take this time to talk about other things."

"Like what?" Hobbie asked.

"About our lives." Sheriff suggested. "And what they're like."

"Sheriff, I think you already have an idea of what our lives are like." Gwen stated. "Deal with small time criminals, help the little guy, get tossed around like a ragdoll-" Gwen listed out.

"No, no, no. I don't mean that." Sheriff shook his head. "I mean the people behind the mask, what their lives are like when they're not worrying about the fate of the world."

The other spiders looked at each other in response. "I guess we could do that." Gwen said.

"Good." Sheriff smiled under his bandana. "Then let's get started."

**_The Bar_**

While they began to talk about themselves more and learn about each other, Steam-Spider in the meantime was at the bar of the club, staring down at his drink and leaning against while the other patrons around him were having a hell of a time, drinking and telling their stories on their or on other Earth's they've travelled to.

Steam tried to ignore all the talk so he could think to himself, and he definitely wouldn't get that with the other spiders, or at least that's what he thought.

All the fights he had to put up with from all of Dark Web's soldiers was getting a bit tiring for him, even though he would never admit it. He felt he needed time to collect himself and then after that, he'd be ready to take on these so called soldiers and their leader for screwing things up in his world.

"These gilders think that they're so good. Bet they haven't met with a spider like me before." Steam thought as he stared down. "And whoever this Dark Web is, he's gonna pay for ruining things with Osborn. Just need to ride it out with the rest of them until then...even though they get on my nerves with their dumbs jokes and constant questioning of my methods...especially from the cowboy." Steam thought in irritation.

Steam turned his head back to the table where the other spiders were sitting. He refused to spend anymore time with any of them then he needed to.

His attention was drawn by Sheriff Spider and the younger version of himself, seeing as the two were having a conversation with one another.

He remembered the conversation he had with the Sheriff, about how neither of them trusted Drifter and thought he had something that he was hiding. Steam had also brought up the possibility that the younger version of himself and the one who pissed him off more, except for Sheriff, was possibly in the loop with Drifter.

While the cowboy dismissed the claim, Steam was still skeptical, keeping an eye on both spiders for the time being.

But before he could think on this any further, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud wail of laughter coming from the right of him. He turned to see a group of men, laughing like crazy, boastful drunks, coming their way to the bar.

They were dressed like bandits, wearing things like messy coats, goggles and a bunch of chains. The man in charge of the group looked to wear parts of high tech on him, including a pair of gauntlets and short wings.

"Barman!" The leader called out to the man behind the bar. "Get some drinks for me and my friends, because tonight! we're partying like freaking kings!"

The bartender sighed in response, clearly annoyed the sudden presence of this man and his group and clearly must've dealt with him before. But it was clear that the man had a fear of them due to the shakiness from his eyes. "Sure thing, Bart..."

"Ah, Ah, Ah!" The man wagged his finger at him, clearly in an intimidating way. "I've told you before, the name is Beetle." The man said in a threatening way. "Get it wrong again and this place is gonna have to look for a new bartender."

The Bartender now looked afraid of the man. "Mr Smerdyakov does not tolerate when his staff-" The man tried to explain but was interrupted.

"Do you see any of his staff coming in to defend you?" The man asks as he gestured around the club, no one coming to his defence. "That's because you're expandleble. You die and Smerdyakov can just hire another." He cruelly explained. "So, shut your mouth and get me and my friends some drinks."

The bartender reluctantly accepted and went to get said drinks while The man named Bart and his friends laughed like morons, all the while Steam watched the situation and couldn't help but feel annoyed by the presence of the guy as he glared at him.

The man known as Bart then notices Steam right next to him. "And what's your problem, buddy?" Beetle asked in a bothering way. "Am I too intimidating for 'ya?"

"Not the word I'd use." Steam mutters as he takes a sip from his drink.

"What's with the mask?" The man scoffed in amusement. "Look like a Stark wannabe with that on." The man mocked while Steam ignored him. "Why don't you take that dumb thing off? What? Look like a real freak under that thing!? Haha!" The man laughed, his crew laughing in response with their leader.

Steam turned his head and stood up to the annoying bar patron. "I could ask the same thing of you. Wearing a mask like that can scare people to death."

The man looked both confused and irritated. "I ain't wearing no mask!" He said.

"Oh, so you really are that ugly." Steam remarks, smirking as he took a sip from his drink, infuriating the man next to him by the comment he just made. "If I was you, I'd always wear a mask, I know I wouldn't wanna be caught with a face like that." Steam insulted, causing the man to glare at him in anger.

"You might wanna show me some respect, bug." The man snarled. "You don't wanna piss off a guy like me."

"And that would be?" Steam asked, waiting for an answer from the egotistical man, who just glared at him more.

"To you, my name's the Beetle and in my world: I'm the most deadliest man alive!" The Beetle boasted as his pals cheered on for their leader.

"Oh..." Steam said in a tone of realisation. "Never heard of you." Steam said plainly as he went back to his drink, further insulting the man.

The man scoffed in response at this. "Well you should. On my world I'm the most dangerous man alive: I killed a lot of people that dared to make me look bad or even looked at man funny" The Beetle explained to a less than impressed Steam. "I've gained a reputation that has people showing me respect whenever they see me."

Steam raised a brow at this while he continued to drone on about himself as the bartender handed him his drink, which he just snatched from his hand. "People like you should be waiting to spit and polish whenever I need it!" The man snarled at Steam's face.

Steam shrugged in response. "Okay then." Steam said. He then turned to his drink, opened the mouth part of his helmet and then proceeded to spit in his drink. "There's your spit." Steam said to a very stunned Beetle, his shocked crew and a wide eyed bartender.

"And as for the polish, well it'll take a lot to get your face looking good but I'm not that hopeful it'll work" Steam said as he took a sip from his drink.

The man known as the Beetle stared down at his glass in rage, smashing on the floor and glaring right back at the Steam-Spider. "You just earned yourself a beatdown, buddy!" The man threatened. "Come on! We'll settle this outside!"

"It's already been settled." Steam said in an uninterested tone. "Now how about you go and bother someone else, I'm not interested in fighting you."

"What? Scared that I'll hurt you really badly?" The man scoffed, not taking the hint. "You should take your beating like a man and take it!"

"I'm warning you," Steam said in a low voice. "You really don't want to piss me off."

"Or what!?" The man laughed while still keeping his glare. "Do you know what I think? I think you're just a little scared boy who wants his mommy and daddy!" The man insulted, making Steam stop drinking and gently place his mug down.

"Maybe I think that you're just a pansy who doesn't know how to fight and is instead a little, whiney, crybaby bi-HMPH!" The annoying bar patron couldn't finish his sentence as his mouth suddenly closed by a single web shot, provided by Steam who still looked away from him.

The man struggled to get the web off and when he tried to get a shot off Steam, the spider simply grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed it against the bar, knocking him to the ground as his friends watched on in shock.

Steam then stood up from the bar and stood against The Beetles posse. "Anyone else wanna try and annoy me?" Steam asked the slightly frightened crew who shook their heads in response.

"Good. Now how about you pick up your sorry excuse for a leader and get out of my sight before things get really ugly and believe me..." Steam said as two of his spider talons unfolded from his pack and pointed at the goons. "You won't wanna be here for that."

The goons then hastily picked up their unconscious leader and ran out of there in a hurry. Once they were gone, Steam put his talons away and went back to finish his drink as the bartender looked on amazed.

"That was amazing!" The bartender said in awe. "You're a good man, sir."

"I didn't do it for you." Steam stated. "They were annoying me, nothing more." Steam said as he finished his drink off.

"Well, nevertheless, thank you." The bartender said with gratitude.

Steam looked at the bartender for a few moments before speaking. "Sure, Whatever. Just grow a backbone and deal with those guys the right way. Otherwise it won't end well." Steam said as he threw some credits on the bar and walked away from the bar to be someplace else.

**_The Spiders Table_**

Back with the spiders, they were talking about themselves to each other, mainly to avoid talking about Dark Web but mainly to learn more about each other in general.

Hobbie Brown was starting off, explaining how one of his concerts went up in a big way. "And that's how the Rhino ended up in the hospital for a month" Hobbie finished, much to the shock and amazement of the other spiders.

"Wow." Gwen simply said. "That is something."

"As someone who's gone toe to toe with that overgrown turtle, I'll admit, that is quite amazing to say the least." Sheriff said, intrigued to say the least about the story.

"Yeah," Hobbie nodded with a grin. "Those were some good times."

Sheriff-Spider then turned to the regular Spider-Man. "What about you kid?" Sheriff asked, prompting Peter to turn his head at him.

"Me?" Spidey asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure you got quite a few tales to tell." Sheriff said. "Gotta be fun to hear."

"Yeah, com'on, Pete" Gwen added, wanting to hear what he has to offer.

"Well, I guess I do." Spider-Man said as he scratched the back of his head. "I mean I have been Spider-Man for five years and I've had my fair share of stories. Like when I dealt with the Wrecking Crew, Loki himself and the one time where I had to deal with a gigantic Sandman from trashing New York."

"Having been through Marko, I can understand it," Sheriff nodded.

"How do you deal with the sand in your clothes then?" Spidey asked.

"I'm still figuring it out, kid" Sheriff stated, gaining a chuckle out of Spider-Man, Sheriff and the others joining in.

"But still, my life as Spider-Man hasn't always been easy." Spider-Man said. "But it's a good thing I've got my team around to support me."

"Team?" Gwen asked in curiosity.

"Oh yeah. Back home, I'm in charge of a whole group of heroes" Spider-Man explained. "There's quite a lot of them to list off."

"A team, huh." Sheriff said with interest in his tone. "Well that's something."

"I couldn't imagine being a part of a team. Gwen said as she slightly looked down. "I haven't exactly gained a pretty good reputation back home on my earth."

Spidey nodded in response. "At first, I didn't want to be a part of a team, thought that they'd either put me down or that I wasn't good enough to lead them." Spider-Man recalled.

"I hear that." Hobbie said. "I wasn't quite sure of the people playing tunes with me, but eventually over time, I found them to be pretty good."

"Yeah, we started off small at first." Spidey said. "They're pretty good people and more importantly friends."

"So who are they?" Hobbie asked.

Spider-Man took a breath in. "Well there's quite a lot of people so I'll start off with the first ones I've met." Spidey said. "There's Luke Cage, or as he calls himself Power Man. And the name isn't an exaggeration either, the guy is so strong, he's basically bulletproof, he even went head to head against Rhino."

"Really?!" Hobbie exclaims. "Damn! Guy must be strong enough to hold off against that guy."

"I'll say." Gwen said in agreement.

"Yeah, the guy's strength is as big as his heart." Spider-Man nodded. "And then there's his partner and best friend, Danny Rand, the Iron Fist. And the name fits, his power, which he got from an actual dragon, gives him a hell of a punch to anyone who comes knocking.

"An actual dragon!?" Gwen exclaims in shock.

"Damn!" Hobbie said with excitement. "That sounds god damn awesome!"

"You bet it is." Spider-Man said. "He's also the wisest among us. Says all kinds of things to inspire us, even if I don't understand all of them." Spider-Man said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Anyone else?" Sheriff asked as he was very interested in hearing more of the people his younger counterpart worked with.

"Oh, believe me there is," Spidey said. "And then there's my good friend...Bucket Head." Spidey said with an amused grin under his mask while the others looked at him with confused looks.

"Bucket Head?" Gwen asks.

"Yep," Spidey simply said. "With the power to carry buckets in a single bound."

"Uh huh..." Sheriff said, unconvinced as he raised a brow at his younger self. "And what's his real power?"

Peter sighed at this. "Okay, okay. Sam Alexander, the guy calls himself the Human Rocket, but we just call him Nova, or a pain in the ass." Peter said. "And trust me, we know all about that." Peter said as all the spiders nodded in agreement.

"The guy is fast, I'll give him that, plus, he can fly and shoot lasers and all other kinds of things" Peter listed out. "He's a good friend when he can be. Most of the time he's too annoying for his own good. And we constantly argue."

"I think I can understand that." Sheriff said, sending a glance at a certain gaslight spider, who was currently walking away from the bar and going someplace else.

"Still, I know I can count on him if things are too hairy, so he's not totally useless." Spider-Man. "Now if only we had time to fix his attitude." Peter smirked, taking a drink from his cup.

"Is there anyone else on the team?" Hobbie asked, promoting Peter to put his drink down and gain a small smile.

"Well, there is actually..." Peter said, his tone going fond, something that Sheriff-Spider picked up on. "Her name is Ava Ayala, the White Tiger." Peter said. "And let me tell you, she is something else."

"Is she?" Sheriff said with a small smirk on his face, feeling he had a good idea of what Peter was talking about. "So kid, what's this Miss Ayala like?"

"Is she hot?" Hobbie outright asks, causing Gwen to elbow the punk spider. "Ow! What?"

"I'll avoid answering that for any future problems that might come back to bite me." Peter said. "Anyways, she's pretty great. She has the power of something called the Jade Amulet that gives her some pretty neat powers." Peter explained. "She didn't exactly like me at first when we met, but over time, we've really formed a close bond with each other." Peter said.

Sheriff smiled at his younger self. "She must be pretty special."

"Oh she is. She is fast, agile and one hell of a fighter. And it doesn't just all come from the jewel." Peter said as he started to go on about the feline hero. "She's always there when I need her and vice versa. She's gotta be one of the smartest and kind hearted people I've ever met." Peter said with a kind tone.

"I imagine you miss being with them quite a lot these past couple of days." Sheriff stated, making Peter look at him and then down slightly.

"Yeah...I gotta say that I'm starting to miss those guys." Peter said solemnly. "I put Ava in charge of the team before I left with Drifter. I know she's gonna do well, but I can't help but feel worried about her, about them all." Peter said, looking a little down and worried, but still had hope for his friends.

"I can understand." Sheriff said, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder for support. "Something I think we all can." Sheriff said as he turned to the other spiders who nodded and had looks of understanding on their faces. "You care a great deal about your people, kid. Something that's to be admired. But from what you told us, I feel like they got a good handle of things if they stood with you for this long."

"Yeah," Spidey nodded. "I guess so." Peter said with a fond smile on his face. "They're pretty amazing."

"I don't doubt it, kid." Sheriff said. "Though, I can imagine it must not be easy and all. Being away from your girlfriend this long." Sheriff said as he picked up his glass and drank.

Spider-Man absentmindedly nodded along with what the Sheriff said there. "Yeah, I mean it's easy for either of us to be-WAIT WHAT!" Spider-Man suddenly exclaimed as he snapped at Sheriff with a shocked look.

"What?" Sheriff asked, looking calm if a little confused by his younger counterpart's sudden outburst.

"What do you mean by girlfriend!?" Peter demanded.

Sheriff gave a perplexed look. "I mean your girlfriend. You know, the woman you share a romantic relationship with." Sheriff explained. "Pretty simple if you ask me."

"Sheriff, I never said Ava was my girlfriend." Peter explained to the wild west spider.

"Yeah, but I picked up on the subtle tones there." Sheriff explained. "No need to get testy, kid. I'm sure when all of this is over, you two will be back in each other's arms like a couple of lovebirds" Sheriff said with an amused smirk while Peter looked wide eyed.

"Sheriff," Peter gave a chuckle, with a slightly nervous tone. "Ava's not my girlfriend."

Sheriff gave an amused snort at this. "What are you saying? Of course she is."

"No, she isn't!" Peter said, but the cowboy was still unconvinced.

"Yes she is." Sheriff said as he was about to finish off his drink.

"No...she isn't." Peter insisted with a calm tone as Sheriff looked at him, losing his smirk and had a surprised look.

"What really?" Sheriff asked in an amazed tone.

"Yes!" Peter exclaimed. "Geez, what made you think that?"

"Well the way you were talking about her made me think you had something going on with her." Sheriff explained.

"What?" Spidey said. "I talked about her just the same as the others."

"No you didn't," Hobbie interjected. "You went on about her longer than the others." Hobbie pointed.

"Yeah, I saw that too," Gwen added. "Sounded like you were really into her."

"Well...that's because...she's...well...y'know, pretty unique." Peter stammered.

"I bet she is." Sheriff mutters while taking a drink in while Peter turns to him in annoyance.

"As a friend!" Peter quickly said. "As a friend, I think he's pretty unique!"

"Kid, there's nothing wrong with liking someone." Sheriff said. "You can move with your feelings if you want to."

"I know that!" Peter said. "I just don't think of Ava like that." Peter said, though his tone said otherwise.

"Well it sounds like you clearly like the girl!" Sheriff exclaims. "Clearly a lot more than a _friend_ would."

"Well...I won't lie and say he is...pretty great at what she does." Peter admitted. "But we're still friends and all. Besides, it's not like she's into me or anything?!"

"How do you know?" Gwen asked, causing both spiders to turn to her. "Maybe's she into you and you just don't know it." Gwen explained,

"Please, if Ava was into me, I'd know it." Peter said with assurance.

"No, you wouldn't" Gwen sighed. "In my world, my Peter didn't know it when MJ Watson liked him even though he liked her back." Gwen explained. "And hearing you talk about this Ava girl is making me feel Deja vu."

"Well..." Peter tried to think of something to say. "There might have been a few moments here or there...Like when she hugged me or when...she thought I was a really good person to be around or when she confided in me her past."

"My god kid." Sheriff groaned, rubbing his temples. "If you can't tell those are signs, then you are doomed..."

"Look can we please move on from this and talk about something else, please!?" Peter pleaded to his fellow spiders.

The three spiders looked amongst each other and sighed in response. "Alright kid." Sheriff said. "We'll talk about something else."

"Thank you." Spider-Man said with a relieved tone.

"Okay, let's talk about how..." Sheriff hummed as he tried to think of a topic. "Oh I know, talk about more about this Ava Ayala girl and what he's like a bit more."

"WHAT!?" Peter exclaimed. "I thought we were changing the subject!?"

"We are." Sheriff inisteed. "We're moving from talking about our lives and instead talk about the people in our lives." Sheriff explained. "Like...romantic partners for example."

"Oh my god..." Peter groaned. "How about something else, Huh?" Peter tried to change the subject. "How about how many times I've been zapped by Electro."

"Nah." Hobbie shook his head. "I'd rather talk about his relationship with this tiger girl." Hobbie smirked.

"I would too." Gwen said with an amused look on her face.

"So, Peter." Sheriff said as he looked at his younger self. "What do you have to share?" He asked with an amused smirk.

"Ugh!" Spider-Man groaned as he bannged his head on the table. "I wonder how Drifter is doing right now." Spider-Man thought to himself.

**_The Manager's Office_**

Back in the office of the Chameleon, Drifter had just given him something very valuable in exchange for fuel. Something that made Dmitri Smerdyakov a very happy man for having something so valuable.

"Drifter. You know to make a person happy, you know that." Dmitri said, not facing him as he was eyeing the item that was given to him while Drifter looked at Dmitri in annoyance.

"And you've made me very...very happy..." Dmitri said in a slightly sinister tone as he raised up the item in the air. The object Dmitri was holding was a massive chunk of Vibranium in its natural form.

"Yeah, wasn't exactly easy to get." Drifter said in a serious tone while he crossed his arms. He didn't want to give him this, but he needed the fuel so he had to make this choice. "Despite travelling the Multiverse, Vibranium is still hard to obtain."

"Oh I know." Dmitri said as he placed the rock down on his desk, still smiling at it. "I've tried for years to get just one chunk for myself. And here it is." Dmitri said before chuckling to himself. "I have to say, I imagine some Wakandans aren't going to be happy to know this ended up in my hands." Dimitri said in an amused tone.

"Unlike you, I obtained that through legal means." Drifter said as he glared at the man. "I'm free to do with it as I wish. Now I have done what you asked for and I expect that you fulfill your end of the bargain."

Dmitri looked at the veteran spider in annoyance for a few moments before he gave a scoff. "Fine. Men if you will, give Drifter the fuel." Dmitri said with a wave of a hand as his men nodded and went to get the stuff.

"Trust me, this is top grade stuff." Dimitri assured as if he were a salesman. "The best travelling fuel I've got. A lot better than the stuff you're using."

"I should hope so." Drifter calmly said as the two henchmen came back, one of them carrying a briefcase and placing it on the table.

Dimitri smiled, got up from his seat and turned the briefcase around so it was facing Drifter. He opened the case for the veteran spider, giving off a blue light from it.

Drifter took a closer look and saw that the case was filled with at least fifty vials of fuel for his device to use, the inside of the vials was a blue liquid flowing inside. Drifter then gave a sigh of relief at this. "This will do."

"Good." Dimitri smiled. "I'm glad we could make this happen." Dimitri said as Drifter got up to inspect it.

"It'll be much better than your old fuel source." Dimitri said as Drifter inspected the fuel himself. "At least one of those vials can go on for about a year or two, if you make it that long" Dimitri chuckled to himself."But I wouldn't connect it to your robot." The former Sinister Six member advised. "He'll drain the power so fast, you won't make it past two worlds.

"I can live with that." Drifter said as he got his transporter out and placed the new fuel within the device, powering it up to one hundred. "So long as the fuel will be enough to get me where I need to."

"As I said, this is a very powerful fuel source my friend." Dimitri said. "It can get you to the literal end of the Multiverse to right back to your own Earth." Dimitri stated as Drifter hummed in response, invested in getting his device working.

"You do have an Earth, don't you?" Dimitri asked slyly but with a smirk on his face.

"I did." Drifter answered plainly, focused on the transporter then facing him.

"Really?" Dimitri asked in fake curiosity. "You never seem to mention it."

Drifter, still focused on his work, briefly looked at Dimitri. "I have other things on my mind to focus on."

"Ah of course." Dimitri nodded as Drifter continued to sort out his device. But Dimitri still felt like he needed to press on. "Is it still there? Your home?" Dimitri pressed on. "Or is it gone?" Dimitri continued as Drifter continued to try and ignore him.

"Or were you exiled?" Dimitri guessed. "Oh come on, give me something. There has to be something that I got right. Do you have a home my friend? and can you not wait to go back to it?" Dimitri asked.

Drifter didn't answer and tried to ignore him, though his hand did slightly curl itself to a fist at his mocking words. Dimitri shrugged in response.

Drifter looked up at Dimitri with a glare under his mask, not saying a word to the former Sinister Six member. He then placed the transporter back on his belt. "I think we're done here."

"Oh well then." Dimitri sighed. "You got what you wanted, Drifter. Now you can go along with your journey and hopefully you'll finish in time to go back home...assuming you have a home to go back to." Dimitri finished with a chuckle.

Drifter took a deep breath in as to calm himself, not wanting to be easily angered by Dimitri and do something he would regret. "Thank you for your cooperation." Drifter said in a slightly strained voice.

Dimitri smiled in response. "You most certainly welcome my friend." Dimitri said. "Now you can go off and stop...uh, huh, I forget, who is it you're fighting again?"

"I'm off to stop Dark Web from tearing apart the multiverse." Drifter answered, causing Dimitri to lose his smile and have a serious look on his face.

"Oh..._him_" Dimitri said with clear disgust in his tone. "Ah yes, I know about that man." Dimitri said, clearly angry about said spider. "He is quite something. Killed a lot of people. He is a dangerous man."

Drifter then thought to ask him something. "You haven't had any dealings with him or his men have you?"

"Oh God no." Dimitri immediately responded in disgust. "I wouldn't let that crazy bastard or any of his men in my establishment." Dimitri said, straightening his tie. "I've heard the stories. About what his men have done. What _he_ has done." Dimitri said as his whole body shivered in response to remembering those tales.

"Yeah well you're lucky." Drifter said as he began to leave the office. "Dark Web is the type of man to get anything he wants..." Drifter said as he opened the door, but not before looking back at Dimitri. "Except with a lot more blood." Drifter finished as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Dimitri, while angry at the mention of the mad spider, did think over what Drifter said. this Dark Web was a powerful person who seemed the type to make anything happen.

Dimitri then hummed in response over Drifter's words. "Anything, huh?" Dimitri said to himself. "Well then, better put that to the test." Dmitri said as he pulled out a tablet and started to work on it, something to give his patrons a little something for their well earned money.

"Boys, get the holo calls ready." Dimitri said as he then smirked with a sinister look on his face. "I'm about to make a killing."

**_Backroom of the Translucent._**

Spider-Drone was still patiently waiting for Drifter to return. He did try a few attempts to talk with the guard, but he got so annoyed with the robot, he just left to get a drink, leaving Drone on his own.

His head turned when he heard the door open, showing Drifter coming out of the office. "I got what we need." Drifter said as he raised up his bag for Spider-Drone to see.

"Very good." Spider-Drone complimented. He then opened up his chest plate. "Shall I place the transporter back inside?" Drone asked.

"No Drone." Drifter answered. "I was told that this fuel wouldn't be compatible with you." Drifter explained. "We'll go back to using it like before. But this time fuel is much better."

"As, I understand." Spider-Drone said as he closed his chest back up. "Shall we return to the others?" The mechanical spider asked.

"Yes and quick." Drifter answered as he and Drone started to walk away and go back to the spiders. "I don't want to be here for another second."

Drone then turned to Drifter. "Was the meeting unpleasant?"

"Always." Drifter said. "The man was completely unbearable, but that's normal for someone like..." Drifter said until he stopped himself from saying the name.

"Someone like who?" Spider-Drone asked.

"It's...not important." Drifter said. "I'll deal with it later." Drifter assured. Drifter would be back to deal with Dimitri once all of this was over. "Come on, we'll regroup with the others and then we'll be on our way." Drifter said as he and the robot spider went to find the rest of their crew.

**_The Spiders Table_**

"Please god, make this stop." Spider-Man groaned, his head on the table while the rest of the spiders still asked questions.

"So let me get this straight," Sheriff said, getting all the facts. "You've known this girl for five years and not once did you ever think that she'd be interested in you?" Sheriff asked incredulously. "Or even make the first step to ask?"

"Man, you move slow." Hobbie remarked.

"I'm not that slow when it comes to realizing something." Spider-Man groaned in protest.

"Kid, I've known turtles faster than you." Sheriff Spider remarked.

"They do have a good point, Pete," Gwen added. "It sounds like you two like each other."

"Someone can actually put up with his personality" A voice called out, the spiders turning to see Steam-Spider approaching them. "There's a shock," Steam said with sarcasm.

"Oh there you are," Sheriff remarked to his Steampunk counterpart. "And where have you been?"

Steam crossed his arms. "I was dealing with a few things. I Need to get my head clear."

"And it had to be away from us?" Gwen asked.

"Yep." Steam answered simply. "Couldn't clear it with your constant questions."

"Nice to see you too." Sheriff joked as he took a drink from his glass.

"Where's the robot?" Steam asked.

"Gone with Drifter to see the boss of this place." Sheriff answered. He then saw something that caught his eye. "And here's the man himself." Sheriff said as the spiders turned to see Drifter and Spider-Drone walking towards them.

"I got what we need." Drifter said as he walked up to the group, much to Spidey's relief.

"Oh Drifter, thank god!" Spider-Man exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and facing his older self. "Please tell me we got what we need so we can leave without answering anymore questions." Spider-Man begged as Drifter looked at him with a confused and slightly worried look.

"What's up with him?" Drifter asked, turning to Sheriff-Spider.

"Did he realize how bad his outfit is?" Steam remarked.

"Nah, it's something else." Sheriff waved his hand wave. "Relationship issues." The wild west spider whispers to Drifter.

"Ah." Drifter said, understanding now. "That old chestnut."

Spider-Gwen walked up to Spider-Drone to check on him. "Drone, where have you been?" Gwen asked the robotic spider.

"I was going to help Drifter in acquiring the new fuel, but it appeared he did not need my help." Drone explained.

"I don't see why." Hobbie said. "You're pretty big enough to intimidate the guy if he had said no."

"I was not built for that kind of purpose." Drone said.

"Could've fooled me." Hobbie replied, recalling back to the time where he faced off against Ultron Gamma.

Sheriff-Spider then turned to Drifter. "So how'd it go?" Sheriff asked. "Did you get what you needed?"

"Yes." Drifter said. He then pulled his satchel forward and opened it, showing the insides of it which contained the new fuel supply they'll be using. "Now we'll be able to travel again." Drifter said.

"Good." Sheriff-Spider said. "The sooner we can leave the better." Sheriff stated as he got up from his seat. "While I enjoy the camaraderie with the others, I'd much prefer it in a much less ominous setting." Sheriff said as he referred to the people around them, being less than upstanding citizens.

"Well you don't need to worry about that because we're just about to leave." Drifter said. He then turned to the other spiders. "We're done here people. Let's move."

"Aw, really?" Punk said in disappointment. "I was really beginning to like this place."

"I know I've made a few friends." Steam said with a small smirk, recalling the incident with the bar.

Drifter sighed, not wanting to know what that meant from Steam. "Look, I got the fuel. So let's go before we cause some problems." Drifter said.

"That doesn't seem likely considering we didn't do much." Spider-Man said.

"I understand that but we really should-" Drifter was about to say until he heard a loud ding sound, and it wasn't just one. He looked around and saw that everyone in the club all had a large dinging sound coming from each and everyone of them.

"Uh, Drifter what is that?" Spider-Gwen asked as she got up from her seat and got into a defensive position.

"I know I don't like it." Sheriff said as he got up and placed a hand on his holster, ready to pull it out as the people in the nightclub started to look at the spiders with unknown intent.

"It appears that we are the center of attention." Spider-Drone observed as the patrons around them had their eyes on the spiders.

Spider-Man got up from his seat. "That's usually either a good thing or a really bad thing" Spider-Man stated. "And for me, it's never been good."

Steam-Spider then prepared his spider talons up. "It'll be even worse for them." Steam coldly stated.

"This is gonna get ugly." Hobbie stated as the patrons form into a crowd and nearly surround the spiders, blocking their way to escape.

Drifter looked around and saw that it was nearly everyone in the club looking at them. But what caught his eye was the signs around them that now held images of each of the spiders with a caption under it that said: CAPTURE ALIVE. PRIZE ENSURED.

"Oh shit." Drifter cursed as the mob slowly surrounded the spiders, waiting for a chance to take them on.

"This is gonna be fun..." Spider-Man stated scarcastely as he and the other spiders formed a circle around each other and waited for the next move, ensuring that a fight would soon come for them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter of Rise and Fall.**

**So the spiders have arrived at the club, the owner of the club is revealed to be a former Sinister Six member: The Chameleon and a fight is about to regain hell of the spiders. Go figure.**

**Next chapter will deal with the immediate fight and how the Spiders will fare out against these patrons some will be easy and others...may seem unstoppable. Thanks and see you around!**


End file.
